She is my Hero
by AshleyLingWrites
Summary: Bakugo does not quite understand the former Pro-hero with an unknown tragic past. She is selfless, heroic, independent; a symbol of hope - something he may never be. Still, no matter how many prople he pushes away, she always come back... like a hero does to save the day. Even with a villain from his dark past, Bakugo must learn the path to redemption has many sacrifices.
1. Prologue

"Isn't it lonely? Always being on the top?" Shizuku asked. Her hair was short, reaching the ends of her ear lobes as she turned her head to look at him, an eyebrow raised. Her hair was getting longer, which he suspected would be cut by at least the end of the week. She hated how it got in the way of fighting, he knows she takes fighting as a hero as her priority in life – just like him.

"What's there to be lonely about? Being on top means I'm powerful, means I'm always above others. I don't need weak people who can't be on the same level as me." Bakugo replies, his eyebrows furrowed as always. She carefully examined his expression, a hand on her chin. Usually a look like that would have sent all of his classmates to one corner, either freaked or secretly plotting his murder. "I know you're strong, Bakugo-kun. I know you deserve to be U.A.'s number one student more than anyone else in this school. You're ability with your quirk, tactics, skills, stamina… it's already Pro-Hero level." She starts casually. Bakugo's pride lifts up in excitement but he doesn't show it on his face. "I mean… You're always alone." She says, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Her eyes are green, maybe teal, maybe ocean blue. He didn't stare long enough to find out either.

"What's so bad about being alone?" He asks, hands in the pockets of his comfy trousers. She blinks, eyelashes fluttering. "Everyone in 1-A is always a group, working together as a team on training, attacks, simulations. Even Todoroki-kun is joining the group more often now. Bakugo-kun… the only person I ever see with you is Kirishima-kun, and occasionally Kaminari-kun." Bakugo's face twists in frustration and he scowls. "Look scar-face, I don't care about friends or neither am I here to make friends." He stares at the deep scar on her chin, a reminder of a battle probably but he doesn't care nor does he ever asks.

"I know. You're aiming to be top hero. You have more ambition than anyone in the class…. Maybe even Midoriya-kun." Bakugo clicks his tongue at the mention of Deku's name. "But… Heroes need to have friends to help them out right? A hero can't work alone." She says. "I don't need friends and neither do I need their help! It's my help they're going to need when I turn pro." He says, a smirk on his face as he crosses his arms.

The girl sighs, shaking her head slightly. "Bakugo-kun, you may think you don't need friends… but everyone does. Even heroes. Even heroes as strong as you." She says, straightening her back; a cue for a battle. "Well, before you can realize that you'll have to become a full-fledged hero first." She says, a tone stronger than the gentler tone she used before. Bakugo smirks, getting into a defensive stance. Finally, the woman in front of him would stop talking and get into some action. He was here to be a hero, to follow All Might's shadow – that was why he is training so hard, why he is at the top. Bakugo's life purpose has always been to be a hero.

"Aizawa-sensei, please use your quirk. Bakugo, I'd expect you to be able to survive in the ring with me without your quirk for a good ten minutes longer than the last time. Do you have the confidence to do it?" She asks, arms raised into a defensive jiujitsu style. Bakugo smirks wider, he does not hesitate. He never hesitates. He only focuses on his purpose, his only goal is to become top hero – he does not consider anything else that is a distraction to his end goal, not friends, not her.

"You're going to regret provoking me, Scar Face Senpai."

Shizuku Omi, combat instructor at U.A. High School, alumni, certified pro-hero – all at the age of 19. She was offered a teaching position at U.A. immediately after her graduation and she accepted without thinking of being a Sidekick for other pro-heroes or agencies which made desperate offers for her. To Bakugo, she was a scar-face senior who acted like his mother, except gentler, kinder, and definitely more idiotic. She was on the level of Kirishima's IQ to Bakugo, a natural born airhead which talked too much and cared too much.

She taught combat training for all 1-A students. She excelled at basic fighting – karate, kendo, jiujitsu, boxing; a talent for all quirkless fights. Bakugo thought it was useless, why would he have to learn how to fight without the use of his quirk when he was a freaking bomb? It was redundant, a waste of time and effort to his goals. When she first came, Bakugo wanted to smash a grenade into her pretty face. Everyone in class loved her, even the white and red haired half-bastard. She was funny, friendly and good at teaching; that Bakugo would respect but would never say.

Often times, she would constantly grab him by the neck and force him to sit with the class for lunch or watch combat training sessions. All Bakugo wanted was to be alone, to be away from these idiots yet here she was acting like a Kirishima with boobs. If it weren't because she was freaking strong, and also three years his senior and teacher; Bakugo would have set up a landmine field in her house already. Still, she did not give up on annoying Bakugo even through the years. Her words would often ring in his head like a windchime when he wasn't looking.

Everyone needs friends. Even heroes. Even heroes as strong as you.

They had that conversation in his first year, when class had first started. When Bakugo was under the pressure of winning Deku in everything, he didn't want to be friends with anyone – he only wanted to be on the top. A pro-hero; his end goal; and now that end-goal was so close he could almost taste it already. A turn of events and time and now he was already approaching to be in 3-A class. His final year… final test before he reaches that goal he prepared all his life.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful new year! Did everyone have mochi? I ate the ones with bunny ears which are filled with red bean!" She said, smiling. Shizuku is now 21, a young woman in her prime. Time may have passed but she still had the same short hair and spotted the same leather jacket and leggings along with heeled boots. Her leather jacket was only zipped up until the middle part of her breasts, the only show of skin and yet enough to stir all boys in her class for a peek. "I had the one with rainbow colors, senpai!" Kirishima yelled. The red-haired boy as usual, was a happy-go-lucky in class. "I had savoury dango, Shizuku Senpai!" Midoriya replied. Everyone in class called her Senpai even though she was technically a teacher. She didn't want to seem like she was old she said. Bokugo on the other hand….

"Oi, Scar Face. Hurry up and start the class or else I'll blow that smile off your face." Bakugo said, a scowl on his boring face. Everyone in class gaped, Iida being the first to stand from his seat in a scream of disappointment and anger towards Bakugo. "Bakugo-Kun! How is that the way to greet your teacher on the first day of our final year of high school?! Shizuku Sensei is a wonderful woman who has taught us the many essences of lif-" Bakugo scowls and clicks his tongue at the tall, ramrod-straight man. If only he could force glasses to swallow one of his grenades. "About that…. Everyone I think there is some news I should announce." She starts, nervously scraping the back of her neck with her fingertips.

"Iida-kun and everyone of you has been by far the brightest, strongest and motivated students I have ever had. I really am so proud of everyone of you." She says. "We're your first class of students, Scar-face! How can we be your best?!" Bakugo yells. Shizuku blinks and licks her lip. "Mhm, Bakugo-kun is right. Nevertheless, all of you have been more than deserving of being third year students at U.A. aiming to be full fledged pro-heroes at the end of this year." She says with a smile as Kirishima and Kaminari exchange wide smiles. Deku and Ochako too.

"If there is one thing I regret is that Bakugo-kun still has a rude attitude and that I cannot accompany all of you on your last step towards your journey of being heroes." She says. Deku's face turns stale and Todoroki blinks. "That's two things you idio-" Bakugo yells angrily before his voice stops.

Wait…

"What do you mean… senpai?" Iida asks. Bakugo's throat goes dry and sweat forms on his forehead despite the still chilly air of spring. "Iida-kun… everyone… this month will be my last month of teaching. You all have progressed so far and I'm afraid there is nothing for me to teach anymore." She says. Bakugo cannot believe the words from her mouth. Shizuku Omi, the reckless, annoying brat of a teacher and senior; constantly dragging him to socialize with his classmates, forcing him to eat her home cooked meals instead of cafeteria food, always smiling and forgiving – even towards his rude behaviour… was leaving U.A.?

"What… why all of a sudden?" Kirishima asked. "You're our favourite teacher apart from All Might!!! You're always the funniest and take care of us! What do you mean there's nothing for you to teach?" She shakes her head in apology, a hand ruffling through red spiky strands of hair belonging to Kirishima. "Forgive me, Kirishima-kun. All of you in U.A. have been excellent students that have quirks that have already developed. All of you have already graduated from my combat classes without the use of your quirk. It's already been decided that your remaining time will be allocated to full use of the final stages of your quirk development and cooperation training for search-and-rescue missions."

"Even if you can't teach us anymore, it doesn't mean you have to leave U.A. Can't U.A. hire you to teach the new first years?" Bakugo asks, finally speaking after hearing her words. He sounds calm, a wave of emptiness to hide the storm beneath it. No one picks up his sudden calmness and he doesn't want to acknowledge his feelings either. "Actually, U.A. has already offered me that position many times, Bakugo-Kun. However… I've already decided to continue my hero work at Endeavor's agency. As you all know I have my license but have never gone into real pro-hero work after graduating U.A.; so Endeavor has offered me to help out with some of his covert missions." Todoroki's face turns sour and the entire class turns gloom.

Shizuku despite being an air-had, is a genius and the youngest pro-hero to be offered a teaching position in U.A. She should have been a full-fledged pro-hero by now with her own name in the rankings if she hadn't accepted the position; but the rest of the class knows there were unknown reasons as to why she didn't take that path. Her quirk was always a secret despite her being a pro-hero. She has never used it in combat training, at least not in front of them. Bakugo knows that if her strength without her quirk is already unbeatable, with the power of her unknown quirk it is not a surprise she was already a pro-hero at the age of 19. Still, he has never known the reasons why and how of what came for her to throw away her superhero name and quirk to be a simple teacher at U.A.

"Sensei… are you really leaving us?" Tsuyu-chan asked. Her frog like eyes sulked and the class seemed to sadden as well. "Ah… everyone don't sound like that. I promise I'll still come back to bust all of you into shape when Aizawa-Sensei isn't looking!" Her words are forced, trying to turn a gloomy 3-A back into its usual cheerfulness but to these students, their bonds are more important at the moment.

"Well, let's continue our classes!"

"Today as of 0800 hours, we will be departing U.A. to go to an unknown location for our annual start of school training camp! I hope everyone is well packed and ready to train their souls into heroes as expected of us approaching our final year!" Iida yells to a sleepy group of students, everyone seemingly tired and dishevelled. "Shut up! Die! It's too early for your shit!" Bakugo yells, a vein popping from his forehead. Midoriya shakes his head nervously, trying to calm him down but Bakugo only scowls deeper.

"Now, Bakugo. Calm down, you can sleep on the bus." Shizuku says, sighing at him but he only looked down at her; her height only getting shorter to him as he grew taller each year. "Eraser Head and Omi will be your instructors at the training camp. The location will only be known to everyone once we reach." All might says, a deflated figure of bones among the crowd of students.

"Now, be sure to train hard towards the end of your goal! Plus… Ultra!"

The training camp will be located at a secluded resort reserved exclusively for the use of Pro-heroes on the outskirts of Tokyo. Even though compared to the first training camp in their first years this one seems to be luxurious, Shizuku knows it is only because there are precautions that need to be taken to prevent a tragedy from repeating itself. She carefully scans the bus, most of the students now asleep, even Aizawa-Sensei; and her eyes stop on spiky blond hair and a loud snore.

Bakugo was kidnapped and almost did not return that time. The League of Villains has kept their eyes on him, a hero with the characteristics of a villain. Still, if Bakugo had wavered just a bit on being a hero; just a slight hesitation to doubt if his purpose was better for the side of heroes or villains; he could have been lost forever. It was too easy for a young sixteen-year-old to be swayed and manipulated to evil. She knew that better than anyone else. Bakugo was however different, despite being violent in nature; he was still a hero. His values and ideals although sometimes seemed to be evil, she knew Bakugo was not one to back down from his goals and purpose.

Still, the idea that he could have been forced into a villain irked her. Manipulation was too easy; especially when the students were constantly a target for danger. Losing All might as the symbol of peace has escalated into a turn of events for villains. They sought to fight for their hierarchy of overturning heroes; even though obviously the League of Villains would remain on top. The capture of All for One was the last news of the League of Villains; Shizuku could tell it wasn't because of U.A.'s increased security for its students but rather they were planning something… something big. Shigaraki Tomura will definitely come after U.A. again, which is why the training camp's information cannot be leaked.

Shizuku washed away any feelings of doubt in her gut to focus on the task at hand, to train these young students to be the next generation of peace. That is all that matters now; and the rest will come eventually.

"The gods have blessed our souls today. Ah, what a good day to be alive." Minoru says, eyes lingering with a dark aura. Kaminari Denki smiles in pleasure as well. "Thank you, mother, for bringing me into this world of happiness." Midoriya blushes furiously, mouth gaping. Kirishima blushes too but tries to hide it among Minoru and Denki, the two famous perverts of the class. "What a good day to be alive!" Minoru shouts, his eyes now dark with lust and he scream and skids in happiness along with Denki as they danced in a circle.

"Minoru that perverted bastard!" Jiro says, her long earphones dangling in the air dangerously. "I wonder what type of training we will have today when they require us to wear our swimsuits." Yaoyarozu says, a head of long spiky black bangs swinging in the air as she stood on top of the many rocks among the waterfall with her revealing red bikini. To most of the girls, somehow her swimsuit seemed less revealing than her costume. "I heard we'll be fighting against both Aizawa Sensei and Shizuku Senpai." Hagakure says, a blob of invisibleness among floating printed pink daisies of a bikini.

"Yosh! We're going to train hard today!" Uraraka says, pumping her fist into the air. She had a one-piece suit that revealed a good part of her cleavage and her back, simple but still enough for the boys to gawk. "Deku-kun! Let's train hard today!" Uraraka says as he walks over to the boys. Minoru gapes with saliva drooling down his chin, Denki is more reserved and gapes in happiness. Midoriya however blushes furiously, stuttering "Y-yes Uraraka-san!" This time its Uraraka's turn to blush, noticing that her own thoughts were fluttering to a shirtless Deku.

Ashido twirls, her pink hair bumping into the group of girls consisting of Yaoyarozu, Uraraka, Jiro, Asui and Hagakure. "Girls, enough with the talk about training. What we should really be discussing is who's the sexiest of all the boys in our class. I vote Todoroki-kun, kyaaaa!" She screams in delight, thankfully a good distance away from the group of boys scattered around the waterfall area. "Todoroki-san?!! He's very capable and good looking but… should we really be discussing about this?" Yaoyarozu stutters, obviously the half cold half hot top student is her pick too. "Ehhh.. Todoroki-san is good looking but Deku is too…" All eyes of the girls stop to stare at Uraraka's bold comment and the hopeless looks in their eyes for Uraraka Ochaco. The girls then follow the gaze to a shirtless Deku, waving at them.

She's head over heels for Deku.

All girls silently shake their heads in disappointment. "Okay, obviously the both of them are top of our class… but I think we're forgetting the one on top of the hierarchy." Jiro says, twirling her earphones in her fingers. All the girls come to a sudden realization and blink in awe, turning their gaze to shirtless Bakugo; perched on top of a rock angrily yelling at Kirishima and Kaminari. "Where the hell is Eraser?! Let's get this training started already! I want to see all of you dead in my hands!" He yells, letting out bursts of explosions in his hands.

He may be hot but with the attitude I'd rather not….

All the girls shook their head. "Ohhh, are you girls discussing about who's the hottest guy in our class?" A voice says, so sharp and gentle it rattles all the girls – screaming in surprise. Obviously, Uraraka screams the loudest and blushes the color of a tomato. Everyone turns to look at the group of girls, with the source of the voice – Shizuku in the centre of attention. The boys blink in awe, Minoru and Kaminari's eyes wide and drool escapes from their mouth. Shizuku stands among them in a black halter neck two-piece bikini lined with mesh wiring for an extra bold look. She still had her leather jacket on, covering both of her arms despite her medium sized breasts are the centre of all the boys attention. "Shizuku-Senpai… what's with the jacket... and the towel tied around your waist to cover your legs?" Jiro asks.

The towel was loosely tied and it showed a large open slit to be able to see her bikini underwear and slightly exposed legs. Shizuku blinked and smiled. "I don't like getting wet." She says, sweating under the hot sun. Most of the boys' jaws drop to the floor, eyes rolling around as they heard the sentence. Midoriya flushes a deep shade of red, the other boys all flushing as well but Bakugo blinks while scanning a female body for once. Even Todoroki spears an extra glance at his training instructor.

Obviously, they are thinking of another perverted meaning….

A huff of air comes out from Minoru's nostrils as he punches and pulls Denki's hair. "Here I thought we missed out on having Midnight-Sensei coming!" Denki says in excitement, pulling and pushing Kirishima's red spiky hair. Even Kirishima cannot contain his awe and pulls Denki's own spiky yellow hair. "Sure they can't compare to Uraraka or Yaoyarozu but they have their own beauty! All breasts in this world deserve their own beaut-" Aizawa's shoe sole connects with Minoru's face flatly as he angrily glared at the short-perverted ball of purple under his shoe.

"But why is Senpai wearing so many layers under the sun. We're training right?" Kirishima asks, curious more than anything. Bakugo narrows his eyes at the older woman, her hair now tied in a low ponytail and she flushed under the sun, bare skin of her breasts and belly glistening under the sun. He gulped but punched Kirishima in the gut. "W-what the hell?!" Kirishima yelled. Bakugo scowled, a vein popping in his head. "Get to training, idiot!" He yells.

"Stop talking you zygotes!" Aizawa says, all of the students automatically lined up in front of him. Shizuku stands beside him, arms behind her back as she sweats heavily. "We'll split into two groups today. One group with me, the other with Omi." Aizawa says, a face of boredom and downright annoyance. "Please let me be with Shizuku-Senpai, Shizuku-Senpai, Shizuku-Senpai-!!!!!!" Minoru prays earnestly to the gods, his perseverance when it came to women a new-found ability.

"I'll read out the name of Omi's team." Aizawa says, Minoru closing his eyes shut to pray to the perverted gods above. "Kirishima, Kaminari, Asui, Jiro, Bakugo…" Minoru prays even harder, a line of prayers meant to be for the gods now turned into 'Shizuku, Shizuku, Shizuku!!'. "And Minoru." Aizawa says, a face of disgust on his face.

"YESSSSSS!" Minoru yells, knees on the ground as he shows a face of happiness and perverted all in one. Aizawa clicks his tongue and the rest of the boys click their tongue.

Lucky Bastard!

"The rest of the names will be my team." Aizawa says, Todoroki looking calm and cool along with a smiling Deku – but all the other boys scowl in deep disappointment. Bakugo spares another glance at Shizuku before both teams follow into a deep dark cave inside the waterfall. "Todoroki-kun, would you please?" Shizuku asks and instantly there's a ball of fire on Todoroki's hand, a flame of light in the dark cave. Bakugo clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"There's two entrances of this cave, my team will follow the left and the other will be on the right. Your goal today is to climb the slippery terrain of rocks, most of them miles long and inches only wide, with no source of light. This is a stamina endurance test; requiring cooperation of all members of a team. The caves are dark and there is water overflowing in certain spots, many have died in the process of trying to reach the top." Aizawa doesn't flinch but some of the students do.

"Of course, the entire team and its members must be present at the end goal to be considered a win. You cannot reach the end without the cooperation of your teammates." Shizuku says, a smile directed at Bakugo. Bakugo screams heavily inside his head, wanting to smack and blow the cave into pieces of rubble. "First team there wins!" Shizuku continues, as all of the students get into a starting stance.

"Ready, set and go!" The sentence is clear, all of the students from each team split and sprint into their separate caves. Bakugo is obviously the first to run, dragging Kirishima and Kaminari down from the sprints. "HAHAHA! I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE DOW-" Bakugo stops mid-sentence when there's a cold brush of fingers on his bare shoulders. The twitch of his intense muscles sends shivers down her spine, but she angrily smiles in the dark to meet Bakugo's wide eyes. "Bakugo-kun, if you blow this place up we'll all be trapped here. Please behave or else I'll have Kirishima-kun punch you." Shizuku replies. Kaminari laughs loudly, the tears from his eyes escaping like a waterfall. Bakugo rumbles in anger, opting to strangle the lightning guy first.

"We can barely see anything in the dark. How are we going to run in this cave?' Jiro asks. "I can expertly use my movements in this terrain but everyone else will have trouble because of the water and the darkness." Asui says, her long tongue slipping out of her mouth as she crouched down to a frog stance. "Can't Bakugo give us some light like Todoroki?" Kirishima asks as they walked down the cave. "It's just like what Shizuku Senpai said, if Bakugo uses his explosions in here it'll cause a massive chain reaction and all of us will be trapped in here." Jiro replies, her earphones now plugged into the walls of the cave.

"I can hear water flowing the other side." Jiro says and everyone nods. "Let's follow the source of the water to find our way then." The walk is quiet, everyone focused on finding solid ground to walk in this tiny terrain of water and rocks. One wrong move and it could mean falling to your own death. Minutes passed, hours even and still they couldn't see any large source of light nor larger ground. It was constantly wet rocks and water filled sneakers… and toads or whatever creatures were lurking in these caves. "You still with us, Kirishima-kun?" Shizuku asks, choosing to lead the pack as everyone followed in one line to be safe and the red-haired boy, manly as always opted to be the last one despite the dangerousness. "YEAP!" Kirshima's yell echoes in the cave, so dark that everyone solely relied on voice alone to lead. Jiro was obviously the second to lead, her earphone ability making it the best choice for leading. "UAAAHA! THIS IS SO SLOW! CAN'T YOU WALK FASTER ROCK GIRL!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs, losing his patience. Everyone in the group scowls, sweat dripping off their foreheads.

Shizuku sighs, turning her head to look at the blonde boy despite the darkness. "Bakugo, I know you're impatie-" Her voice stops abruptly as she furrows her eyebrows. "Something's wrong…." Her whisper is soft but heard loud and clear. "Call out your names from the last person in line now!" Her yell is loud, orders specific despite the gleam of worry in her eyes. "Kirishima!" She doesn't nod. "Minoru!", "Kaminari!", "BAKUGOU!" Bakugo shouts impatiently. "Jiro!" the voice echoes in the air until everyone gasps in realization.

They're missing one person.

"Battle Stances! Gather in a circle!" Shizuku yells, already in a defensive fighting stance. Adrenaline pours through their beating hearts, immediately reacting to whatever the crisis they were about to face. "Asui-chan! Respond!" Shizuku yells, her voice sending tremors down the narrow cave. Everyone gathered into a circle, backs faced against each other. "Asui! Respond!" She calls out again, this time Jiro already moving on instinct to crouch down and plugs her earphones into the terrain. "I hear footsteps, east of the cave. It seems to be alone." Jiro replies, everyone scowls - a reminder of a battle to come.

Bakugo smirked, hands threatening to blow up into dust and smoke. He was eager for battle, eager for a fight – he was not going to get kidnapped a second time on a training trip. Whoever awaited them was going to die trying to catch him. "Kaminari, light up on my command." In this dark it was apparent Kaminari's short lighting bursts was our only option in figuring out what was happening. Shizuku's expertise and experience told her to calm down, that she was responsible for the lives of her own juniors and students in this situation. Aizawa has drilled it in her too many times of what she needed to do in emergencies, this was only one of the worst-case scenarios.

A cave, filled with darkness, too narrow, fragile – the most dangerous spot for an all-out fight. Any wrong moves and the rocks would crumble leaving everyone trapped underneath. What's worse was that there was no way of communicating underground, with no cellphone signals either. Everyone tensed at the approaching footsteps, ready to start a battle if it meant their lives were on the line. The first sound of a crunching twig in the water stumbles everyone and Kaminari immediately shoots a lighting bolt against the target.

"Ten Thousand Volts!" He yells, the strike of lighting illuminating the dark cave as its light radiated on the figure towards them… A yell, a tumble of feet and the figure drops to the ground. Kirishima is the first to climb over the figure, holding the figure in a deadlock of his hardened arms. "Who are you?!" He yells. Minoru trembles in his shaky posture but grabs two blobs of purple from his scalp screaming. Bakugo is ready to fire a grenade into the figure's face before it speaks. "What are you guys doing – gwep!" The voice is surprised, scared even and Kaminari shoots a lightning bolt, a smaller dosage into the air to allow for light.

"Asui?" Jiro asks, eyebrows furrowed. Apparently, it was the girl herself on the ground with her neck in a deadlock by Kirishima. "It's me!" Asui croaks out, her voice hoarse. Kirishima immediately let's go of the poor girl suffocating in his arms. "WHAT!" Bakugo yells out, furious and impatient.

How did she split up from the group?

"Asui-san, are you okay?" Jiro asks, crouching down to support her frail figure. "Omg, I'm so sorry Asui!" Kirishima says. "Asui what were you doing? We thought it was another villain attack or something." Kaminari says. "Are you hurt?" Shizuku asks, stripping her leather jacket off to wrap it around Asui's small shoulders. "I-I'm sorry.. I wanted to scout a wider area with my abilities so that we could cover more ground in a shorter time. I was wandering for a while then I figured I was lost." She replied. "Asui-san, do you want us to kill you or something?" Minoru asks with a straight face.

Shizuku blinks and sighs. "How did you even split up from us without us even realizing? Don't do that again." She replies and Asui apologetically smiles. "Alright get back into a line, we wasted a lot of time; we should hurry before the sun sets." Everyone nods but Bakugo only stares at Asui for a few seconds longer before clicking his tongue.

"Ah, this feels so nice! I love onsens!" Kirishima says as he dunks his head under the water. "Kirishima-kun, how was today's training exercise?" Midoriya asks, his back to a large rock. "I can't believe we lost to Eraser Team!!!" Kaminari says, a look of disappointment on his face. Bakugo clicked his tongue. "Apparently Asui went missing one time and it scared the lot of us. We thought it could have been another villain attack!" Kirishima replied.

"That sounds scary… But Asui? The rocky and slippery terrain is basically her calling. How could she get lost?" Deku asks. "Well, it was quite dark and unlike us they didn't have Todoroki the human flashlight." Iida replied. Todoroki nodded calmly, his strands of hair now slicked to the back of his scalp. "AH! WHO CARES! WE FUCKING LOST!" Bakugo yelled in anger and frustration, throwing an explosive blast under the hot springs water.

"Ugh, Bakugo don't blow up all the water away!" Denki says, shaking his head. "HUH?!" Bakugo retaliates, eyes glaring at the boy. "Let it go, Denki. Bakugo's pissed because we lost." Kirishima says. "Enough about that! Don't you guys hear the voices of angels at this time?! You're disrupting my pleasure!" Minoru yells, his face a twisted mixture of disgrace and trash. The boys quiet down to hear the faint sounds of talking from Yaoyarozu, Hagakure, Ashido, Uraraka and Jiro.

Midoriya flushes like a tomato. "Don't you remember what happened last time, Minoru?" Kirishima asks, shaking his head. The last time Minoru tried something in a hot spring he got beaten up by a kid. Bakugo thought the kid had balls. "You guys lack courage. At times like this we must never falter to failure! But try, try again!" Minoru says, a ghost of a perverted smirk on his lips. "Minoru-kun…. I don't think that's a good idea." Deku says.

"Deku, don't act like you're a saint! You're a disgrace!" Minoru shouts until his facial expression changes to a sick smirk, eyes narrowing to the green haired boy. "Unless…." Minoru says, Deku stuttering in nervousness. "You… prefer older women like Shizuku-Senpai!" All the boys gaped and Deku flushed like a tomato under the spring water.

"T-that's not it!" He protests. Minoru flashes a look of understanding. "I totally get it. I mean, although she cannot be compared to Goddess Uraraka; there is beauty in her sexiness as well." A finger propped on top of Minoru's chin tells us he's up to no good. "I mean did you guys take a good look at her figure?! She's toned in all the right places and has the flexibility of a cat…. Plus… scars do have a mature sexiness to it." Kirishima blushes and Bakugo only glares at the short burst of perverted grapes.

"Now I kind of get why Shizuku-Senpai always wears long sleeves and leggings. We only saw some of the scars on her arms after she took off her jacket for Asui but even for a hero that amount was scary." Kaminari says, sweating awkwardly. "We shouldn't be degrading a woman just because she has a few extra scars on her skin! That's disrespectful!" Iida butts in. "That's not the point, Iida. The point its… Shizuku-senpai is an M." Everyone just stares at silence at the short boy, probably giving up on trying to talk sense to him.

"Don't you get it everyone?! She's an M! That angelic innocent face is an M! Obviously, the rumours that she had a violent and aggressive ex was true!" Minoru yells in shock as if he just unlocked pandora's box. "What are you talking about Minoru? Stop making things up." Iida said. "It's true! Back then I heard one of the third year Senpais talk about Shizuku! They said she was going out with the then top student of U.A. in their third year! I heard he was super violent, to the point of Bakugou's level!"

Bakugo scowled deep, a vain on his forehead. "I'm going to smash your balls into grapes, Grape face." Minoru pales and shuts his mouth. "I-it's true Bakugo! I heard something happened to him and that was why she didn't leave U.A. after graduation. She was probably head over heels for this Sadi-" Minoru stops, gaping at Bakugo swimming towards his direction. "Minoru deserves it." Kaminari says. "W-wait, Bakugo!" Minoru says. Bakugo glares with a bloodlust look in his eyes, a fist against his palm to create an explosion.

"Any last words, Grape Balls?!" He yells. "You…. You're an S, aren't you?" Minoru says. Everyone pales and gets out of the spring water as a large explosion follows.

"Ah, everyone… have you seen Asui-chan?" Shizuku says. She's in a bathrobe, a black yukata covering her body as she peeks her head into the changing room of the women's bathroom. "Shizuku-senpai! Have you gone into the onsen already?" Jiro asks. "Ah not yet, I was having a meeting with Sensei." She replies. "We haven't seen Asui. She said she was tired and wanted to rest first." Hagakure replies. "Ah… I've been looking for her, but I checked the room and she wasn't there." Shizuku trails off.

"We're heading back to our room first, Senpai. Asui's probably inside too!" Ashido says. "Eh, we'll let you know if we see her, Senpai." Yaoyarozu says. The five girls smile and wave goodbye before leaving the older women alone in the changing room. "That's weird… I was sure I checked the rooms." She said to herself. As she slid the door to the open onsen open, she heard faint talking from the other side.

The boys must still be inside.

"Uhmmm… U-uraraka-chan…" Midoriya's voice trailed off. Shizuku blinks and furrows her eyebrows. "Ochako?" She whispers to herself and puts her ear to the wooden bamboo walls separating the men and women's bath. She hears faint voices, mostly Midoriya and another voice, female – but she can't determine if it's Uraraka for sure.

"Oh my god. Uraraka is such an innocent girl there's no way… and Deku?! Their both the most innocent in the class." Shizuku whispers to herself. She walks out of the women's changing room and rushes into the Men's changing room. Shizuku, still dressed in only a bathrobe scowls as she enters the empty changing room, a hand on the door of the sliding door leading to the men's section of the bath. She was ready to slam the door open until she noticed from the corner of her eyes a figure in the corner…. A naked figure.

E-eh, eh, eh, eh….

Her eyes meet dark angry orbs of red and she can clearly make out the naked figure of none other than Katsuki Bakugo himself. "Bak-" Her scream is cut off when Bakugo lands a palm over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "MHM!" Shizuku yells against Bakugo's palms, another strong arm now wrapped around her bare shoulders; pinning her against the corner of a wall. She sweats, eyes darting around to meet only angry eyes and wet blonde hair.

W-what's going on-

"Uraraka-san, w-what are you doing?!" Midoriya screams from the hot springs. Shizuku's eyes jolt to the door, a wave of uneasiness overthrowing her initial shock from Bakugo's attacks. She loosens her flighting grip, feeling Bakugo's hand slip from her lips. She looks into Bakugo's eyes, a silent signal to tell her to wait. She knows this side of him, a calm, calculating side; different from the usual violent kid. This one is weighting his options like a tiger ready to pounce a lion. Shizuku follows behind him, heading towards the door of the open bath. Something's going on and she can feel it in her bones; as Bakugo slowly slides the door open her heart skips a beat at what she is greeted at.

"Detroit Smash!" Deku's voice is determined, loud and a sudden whirlwind greets both Katsuki and Shizuku in shock. "Deku!" Bakugo is the first to react, calling out for the boy who was trying to attack… a naked Uraraka?! "Midoriya-kun!" Shizuku yells, pulling out a small knife from her bathrobe. Even when stripped, Shizuku knew her safety protocols as a hero with restricted use of her quirk. "Aara, my cover's blown." Uraraka says, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. Deku furrows his eyebrows in a nervous stance, facing the naked Uraraka with a nervous scowl and bolts of power in his fingertips.

"Who are you?!" Deku yells. "Deku, who is this fake Round Face?!" Bakugo yells, an explosion already erupting as he aimed for the fake Uraraka with no hesitation. Hesitation is not Bakugo's nature, he is not afraid of mistakes – he does not wait for chances; he always strikes first. "I'm not sure, but probably a villain, Kacchan." Deku says. "Wow, two eye candies in one night. How lucky~ but you know, I've always only liked Izuku since Stain-sama admits him!" Uraraka says in excitement.

Stain?! The three of them blink in surprise. The league of villains!

"Explosive nuthead over there should just die already." Uraraka says, a dark aura of a smirk on her usual angelic face. Bakugo scowls and his hands turn into explosive thrusts, pummelling him upwards into the sky as he tried to explode Uraraka who was on top of the rocks. In a second, she was there, the next she was gone.

"Where did that little slut go?!" Bakugo yells. "Right behind you~" Uraraka appears right behind Bakugo, slamming a fist into his stomach. Bakugo yells in disgust, a strike of pain but he doesn't show it. He strikes again, explosives now faster and stronger but she disappears again. "Kacchan!" Deku yells. "Stop hiding you slut!" Bakugo yells, aiming a multitude of blasts around the onsen. "I'm right here! But you know I really don't want to die!" Uraraka says, now behind Deku. Deku hesitates to hit, a face of his best friend was not someone you'd want to kill. Uraraka slams a fist to his face but it doesn't land, instead a pair of legs grab her neck and hold her into a deadlock.

"You're going to regret ever trying to attack my students, bitch." Shizuku's voice is clear and strict, not an empty threat. "HEHE~ I know you…. You're the bitch who lost everything two years ago." Her voice is giddy, too excited for it to sound like a real threat but Shizuku's eyes widened.

She knows.

Shizuku's hold tightens, both of her arms now behind her back in a dangerous hold of jiujitsu. "You're from the League of Villains, aren't you?" She asks, already knowing the answer. "Oops. You're all pretty smart aren't you." She says, her body now turning into a dark grey and the form changing. "Shizuku!" The yell from Bakugo goes deaf when Shizuku is slammed against a wall after the body turns into a slimy liquid. It turns next into another form, a human – a face she knows from the media. "Toga Himiko." Shizuku whispers, a trail of blood dripping down from her lips.

Both Bakugo and Deku stand in their respective stances, wary of the situation. "How did you infiltrate this facility?!" Shizuku yells, the knife poised in her hand expertly as she attacks Toga. "Well, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice, Sensei. U.A. Teachers sure are useless." Toga replies dodging her attacks recklessly.

She's inexperienced. She's overconfident. Her quirk only allows her to transform into other people and she doesn't have any weapons on her. I can capture her right here, right now.

"Where's Asui?!" Shizuku yells, the knife now drawing closer with each lethal step. Her feet steps wide, years of training built into bone and a swift kick sends Toga tumbling. "You're going to answer me nicely, or explosive nutface won't even ask." Shizuku yells, on cue Bakugo slides in to land an explosive blow to Toga's face, she barely dodges – blood splattering on her chin. "Tell us where Asui is!" Deku yells suddenly amidst the smoke, catching Toga by surprise. A fist from Deku and she's sent across the space directly landing towards the wooden bamboos.

"T-three against one… that's not fair." She whispers despite the blood in her mouth. "If you think we're going to go easy on you, psycho girl – you're going to have to think twice." Bakugo says with a sadistic smirk. "For once I'm going to let Bakugo have his fair share of fun in torturing you, Toga." Shizuku says with a smile.

These two are devils. Deku blinks in fear.

"What's going on inside?! I heard Bakugo's explosions!" The faint voice of Kirishima distracts their attention and without a second thought, Toga sprints towards Shizuku, a sharp syringe inserted into the flesh of her leg. "Wha-" Shizuku gathers her focus, eyes flashing as she readies the knife in her arms ready to slash against her own wrist to go all out before Bakugo is already in front of her, an explosion erupting between Himiko and him. "Out of my way!" He yells and Toga backflips expertly, the syringe now removed from her thigh.

"Shizuku-senpai!" Deku calls out but she's already in a combat stance, alert of Toga. Iida slams the door down along with Kirishima and Toga scowls. "Looks like we're going to have to talk next time, Izuku-kun." Toga says, her figure now disappearing into thin dust. Bakugo sprints after her, explosions in his way but still she is nowhere to be found.

"DAMN IT!" He yells! Iida and Kirishima pale at the ruckus and the aftermath of the explosions. "W-what happened?! Was that the league of villains?!" Iida asked. "That was Toga Himiko, the person who attacked us at the training camp in our first year." Kirishima paled. "What… How?! Our security measures…." Shizuku pales, leaning against the wooden bamboos for support.

"Shizuku-senpai! Are you ok?" Deku asks, sprinting over. "I'm fine. It's not poison, she just extracted a large amount of blood from me." Shizuku replies. "Iida, find Aizawa-sensei and gather everyone. They have Asui-san."

Blood boils in everyone.


	2. The mission

Chapter 2

"Is everyone accounted for?" Aizawa's voice rings in the chilly, tension filled room. Shizuku nods, hands on her hips. "Except Asui." Her reply is clear, a message to everyone in the room. The league of villains took another U.A. student, this time it's not Bakugo; but Asui. Darkness looms over most of the students' face but Shizuku can see something else on Bakugo. Something darker, deeper.

Bakugo may have had a will of steel against villains, allowing him to even hold up against outnumbered villains all by himself; Asui Tsuyu, however is a different story. She may not be frail, but logic and calmness does not amount to immunity against torture. "I've already contacted the Principal, we have been ordered to return the students to U.A. immediately. The training camp is cancelled, and no one is allowed to leave school grounds unsupervised." Bakugo scowls and Iida shakes his head.

"We're just going to run away from those damn villains?" Bakugo is the first to shout out the elephant in the room. A surprise, considering he doesn't care for anyone else… but this time, they know it's different. "Asui-san could be tortured! We can't just leave her." Midoriya shouts, eyes filled with rage for justice. Momo and Uraraka exchange glances, unsure of what to say or do either. "I'm with them, the last time they got Bakugo; now they have Asui. We can't let them win." Kirishima replies. Todoroki blinks, still long in thought.

"Have you all forgotten what happened the last time?" Aizawa's eyes turn red, rage in his eyes. "More than half of all of you, and Class B were injured in that surprise attack. Bakugo was kidnapped and almost didn't make it out alive." Everyone gulps, a firm reminder of a traumatic event none of them dared forgotten. "But Bakugo came back because we helped! We should do th-" Kirishima's voice is cut short. "At the cost of the destruction of a city, the lost of the symbol of peace, hundreds of victims and the lives of you five on the line." Kirishima does not respond, knowing all too well the cost of that battle.

The playback of those recordings of All might against All for One, losing, almost dying; a skeleton of bones and flesh, bleeding… it was luck that the five of them and Bakugo got out alive. It was even more luck that All might managed to survive and capture All for One. Had the entire League of Villains decide to stay back for havoc, who knows what the consequences might have been.

"Sensei, please… Asui-san is scared. I'm sure she's terrified. As her friends we can't just stand back and let the same thing happen twice." Midoriya says. Aizawa thinks for a moment, a moment of hesitation even for a strict teacher like him. "She could be dead. There's no guarantee she's still alive." Minoru says all of a sudden, a wave of uneasiness. Everyone turns in his direction, shocked. "Minoru! What are you saying!" Kaminari yells, a fist to the short boy's head.

"It's the truth! Bakugo was kidnapped because they thought they could sway him to their side. They had a motive, they were not willing to hurt him. Asui is nothing more than a pebble to their goal. Obviously that psychopath lady couldn't find a better target in time and choose to attack Asui instead. Now that her cover's blown there's no telling what the-" A flurry of acid spits to the ground next to Minoru. "Enough! Tsuyu-chan is not dead!" Ashido yells amongst the tears in her eyes.

Heat arises, and everyone is even more tense. "What's the whole point of Toga infiltrating our ranks anyway? To get all our bloods?" Iida asked, a calm question among a flurry of uneasiness in the air. "Who knows what they wanted. What we do know now is that they've started to act again, and we have to be more careful than ever." Aizawa says. "It is not your jobs to save Asui, so leave it to the police. Everyone get to the bus; we're leaving in ten."

The dorm is quiet, too quiet. No one talks, no one laughs; it is out of nature for the U.A 3-A class dorm to be derived of its cheerfulness and liveliness. Everyone seats in random places across the living area, most of the girls taking up the sofa while the boys either sat on the floor or choose to lean against the wall.

No one speaks, no one knows what do in a situation like this. Aizawa-Sensei's orders are clear, to stay in the dorm and wait for the police to do their job. No one wants to go back to their rooms despite the tiredness in their eyes, they're all worried about Asui, a friend, a classmate, a comrade. Minoru's words ring in the air and they all know although it is unlikely she is killed, there is a chance she will be. She has no purpose like Bakugo, she has no ill intentions in her bone to be a villain. She is a hero through thick and thin and it will only oppose the League of Villains; a burden to be swept under the rug.

"There hasn't been any news of the kidnapping on the media or any news outlet. Is U.A. trying to keep the public unknown of this?" Iida is the first to speak in the silence. Midoriya turns his head, a frown. "Sensei said we should refrain posting anything online. There still thinking of the best way to deal with this." Deku replies. "AH THIS IS ANNOYING!" Bakugo yells, a face of impatience. "Obviously they're trying to keep this under the rug so U.A. doesn't get blamed for another student getting kidnapped by a villain!" He yells.

"K-kacchan…" Deku trails. "HAH! I'm not wrong and you all know it. They won't allow us to fight or do anything! We're not trash submitting to villains!" Ashigo and Hagakure turn to look at the blonde. "When I was kidnapped they were clearly planning on killing me off since they were scared of me, but the Shit Hand Face stopped them. He had a purpose for me – to make me a villain and the world know U.A. failed." Kirishima scowls, his brows furrowed. "But Frog Girl is nothing like that and they won't hesitate to kill her when the time comes." Bakugo says, relentless. Ashido clicks her tongue, a faint sob coming from her throat. She's scared for her friend, the small frog girl which they spent two years together training as friends and as rivals. Hagakure puts a reassuring hand around the pink girl's shoulder as Uraraka and Yaoyarozu exchange glances.

"Remember when we were all in Midoriya-kun's hospital room and Kirishima said he wanted to propose a rescue operation for Bakugo?" Momo starts, a fist clenched around her chest. Bakugo turns to look at the red-head who had his head down. They all remember Kirishima's boldness to break the law for his friend. They remember Iida shouting with anger in his eyes for insisting everyone broke the law too. "We were all scared. It is against the law for people to use their quirks for themselves. Heroes are only allowed to use their powers for saving others, not for personal grudges. This is a job for the police, not for us." She continues, hands shaking. She knows she wants to save her friend, but logic tells her she cannot make the same mistake twice and risk everyone's lives for another. She remembers the fear she felt when All for One appeared, she remembers the screams and blood of countless pros on the scene. She remembers trembling with fear at the sight, worried that she and her friends too… would die at his hands.

"Kirishima said that if he didn't do anything to save Kacchan, he wouldn't be a man nor a hero." Deku's voice is firm, looking straight at the embarrassed red-head. "It was because of Kirishima that I decided to act, to save Kacchan." Bakugo turns away, choosing not to meet Deku's eyes. "Midoriya! Are you still saying that?! Do you even remember what happened?! We could have died at the scene! Even All Might almost couldn't win against them!" Iida's voice is strict, loud and angry. He still sees a blurry vision of his brother hospitalized in Izuku. A hero without powers, without purpose.

"I know! I know…. Damn it." Deku's tears fall to his cheeks. Everyone tenses and Ashido cries too. "Midoriya-kun. Don't forget that we almost didn't make it out alive. All five of us." Yaoyarozu says. Todoroki lowers his head at the thought. "Yao-momo…" Ashido says. "It's true that it was luck we all managed to get Bakugo alive. It's hard to imagine we'll be able to be this lucky again a second time." Todoroki says. "T-that's right, everyone. We shouldn't act so recklessly and leave it to the teachers and the police…" Aoyama says, a sudden word of wisdom among the fights of right or wrong.

"Does everyone remember, what Asui said at the time?" Tokoyami asks. All heads turn to him in curiosity. "Now matter how just your feelings, if you're saying you'll fight again it means you're breaking the rules. Those acts are the same as villains." Tokoyami's deep voice runs deep through everyone's minds. It burns realization and desperation, a hidden truth, a reminder of what they're actions would result in again. Bakugo clicks his tongue, more impatient as the conversation turns sour. He doesn't care much about the girl but he knows what it feels like to be kidnapped by villains, forced against his will. He remembers the fear and anger clearly, the loneliness, the calls for help unheard. He knows all too well, which is why he would decide to break the rules for once. To risk it all not because it is the right thing to do but because he doesn't want the villains to win a second time.

A moment of silence passes and everyone contemplates in their mind as well of what answers to right or wrong they should give. What exactly is the best course of action in a situation like this anyway?

"Neh, Deku-Kun; do you remember what Tsuyu-chan said after we moved into the dorms?" Uraraka asks; Todoroki, Momo, Kirishima, Iida and Deku all turn to look at her. "She was hurt when all of you went to save Bakugo-kun despite the risks. Tsuyu-chan was hurt because she couldn't bear the thought of all of you breaking the law and those actions spoke of defying the very essence of heroes." Uraraka continues. Their faces turn grey, a pang of guilt in their hearts. "I don't think Tsuyu-chan would want us to break the law for her." Uraraka always knew what other people were thinking, even then she said she thought Bakugo would feel embarrassed if everyone went to save him then. She was ultimately right because Bakugo was still embarrassed for having the five of them break the law for him. He was angry, despite being grateful for their actions – it was still something he never asked them to do.

"I promised that I would never do it again to Asui-san." Iida says. Kirishima stands up from his seat, "I did too." And turns to Yaoyarozu. "I promised too." Deku lets a tear fall from his eyes remembering the promise too. Bakugo growls, tired of the crying and the sentimental walk through memory lane. "So you made a promise to never do it again, so what?!" Bakugo yelled, a hand slammed against the table. Everyone turns to him, shocked. "If you keep your promises, she dies. If you don't keep your promises, there's a chance she lives. Which one do you all prefer?" Bakugo says.

Deku gulps. "Bakugo please, don't make us choose. This isn't what Tsuyu wants." Kaminari says. Bakugo scowls, hands on his hips. "When I was kidnapped by those villains, they were planning on doing something to me. Probably involved the use of that All for One villain. The Cat Lady from our training trip lost her quirk, remember? There's no telling the same won't happen to Asui." Bakugo says. Fear runs through everyone at the thought. They remember the Cat lady who lost her quirk and was barely alive when they found her. They know something happened to her when she was kidnapped. The thought that Asui who aspired to be a hero above all else, who deserved that title more than anyone here; would lose her quirk….

"I'm going." Deku yells, his fists are clenched, and his face is filled with rage. He doesn't shed a tear nor does he tremble anymore. "Asui-san wants to be a hero as much as everyone of us here does. She worked just as hard as all of us and if she loses her quirk, it'll all be over." Deku says, a face of twisted rage and nervousness. He knows that it is unlikely Tomura has the ability to take someone's quirk like All for One, but who knows if he even gave that power to Tomura like all the others before him.

"I'm going! I can't bear the thought of Asui having to go through something like that." Deku says. Uraraka shakes her head. "Deku-kun…." She whispers. "I still see my brother, powerless and unable to walk in you, Midoriya-kun. It still scares me that some day that fate might happen to you too because of your rashness." Iida starts. "But… I can't bear the same fate to happen to Asui-san either. I can't let Stain and his teachings win against us. I won't allow it!" He continues. "I promised Asui to never do it ever again… but I honestly can't just sit back. I can't sit back! When Bakugo was kidnapped I couldn't do anything and now it's the same for Asui. I rather break this promise and make sure she comes back alive, to all of us!" Kirishima yells. Todoroki breathes out a cold sigh, ice awakening in his right fingertips. "Me too. I want Asui to come back alive." Todoroki says, eyes cold and calm but still a linger of rage inside.

"Then I'm coming too. I trust Todoroki-san and his actions. I'm sure I'll find a way to make sure Asui forgives me…. But for now, her safety must be guaranteed." Yaoyarozu says. Jiro shakes her head, fists clenched. "I don't know if this is what Tsuyu-chan wants… but I want her to come back to us, alive." She says. Everyone nods, coming to an agreement to that at least. Uraraka stand among them, fists clenched, and her thick eyebrows furrowed.

"You're all really going to go huh? We couldn't stop you the last time… but it looks like there's no point in stopping any of you this time either." She drops her head to the ground, lips trembling. Deku frowns, hurt at the words but still he cannot waver. "I-I'm coming too." Uraraka says. Deku is shocked, lips trembling to say anything. "All of you may be breaking Tsuyu's promise but I'm going to keep mine! I'm going to keep the promise I made to her that I would make sure she wouldn't get hurt anymore!" Uraraka yells, her eyes angry and filled with rage. "They choose the wrong friend to hurt today. I'm not going to let them hurt her any further!" She yells, hands trembling with fear.

Uraraka is a strong woman dedicated to her parents. She is from a middle-class family and hopes to earn a high paycheck by being a hero to repay her family. To others it is a fragile motivation to be a hero, to her it is her purpose to repay her parents who worked so hard for her. She has average grades among everyone and still she strives to be as hard-working and motivated as the green haired boy she admires. She is a strong woman with strong ideals to work towards her goals. She does not back down from a fight, not even when faced against Katuski Bakugo in her first sports festival fight.

"Well, it looks like a team has already been formed. Anymore volunteers?" The whisper of a voice shakes everyone to their core. Gasps and shouts form at the figure behind the kitchen counter, cladded in black from head to toe – her combat costume. "Shizuku…. Senpai." Minoru whispers. Everyone is scared, a witness of a teacher to their actions of breaking the law. They could only imagine the consequences.

"H-how long have you been there?" Kaminari asks, stuttering. No one had noticed she was even in the room. Since when was she even there? "From the start." She replies, walking towards the middle of the room. Everyone tenses, even Bakugo. Everything was over before they could even think of a plan. If she tells Eraser-head or even the principal, there was a chance all of them would even be stripped of their Provisional Hero Licenses. "All of you do know the consequences of breaking the law right… especially as a hero?" She asks, a glimmer of light against the metal poking out of her leather jacket and utility belt.

A knife, not one but many. More than her usual arsenal.

"As a hero, we're not permitted to use our quirks for our own benefits. It must be used to save others who are in danger. Interfering with a police investigation of villains is no question either. If it is a light punishment, you'll be allowed to continue the rest of your hero work with a pay cut, extra hours and even volunteer work." She starts, a hand on her hip. "The usual punishment, however – usually means throwing away your hero license and being stripped of ever being a hero again." Deku shivers and sweat beams off from everyone's foreheads. Even Bakugo squirms a little, he has worked too hard for a clean record and to be on top to lose his license that easily. Too hard.

"So, are you still willing to go even with bearing those consequences?" She asks, a small knife twirling in her fingers like a toy. Todoroki thinks, a look of concentration on his calm face. Uraraka and Momo bite their lips, guilty and scared. Iida clenches his teeth, knowing the consequences all to well. Kirishima shakes his head, trying to reason himself to believe what he was doing was right. Bakugo stares down at his own hands, sweating and itchy for action. He knows the consequences, he isn't as naïve as Deku to believe he could break the rule without paying for his actions. He knows he could risk losing everything he worked so hard for. All those times he admired All Might as a hero, wanting to follow his footsteps – he could lose everything in an instance just like that.

"I'm still going, Senpai. I'm sorry!" Deku yells, bowing in an apology. Everyone is stunned, even Bakugo. Deku is always selfless, something Bakugo always saw as something to tick him off. "Even after the consequences I told you?" She asks, unfazed. "Yes. I'm prepared to lose even my hero license. I can't allow Asui to be kidnapped by these villains any longer. I know Tomura… he won't hesitate to kill her if the need arises." Midoriya although emotional knows when logic and prediction come to play. He was always the best when it came to tactical strategy.

"Tch, Damn Deku don't jinx us! I'm going whether you're going to stop us or not, Scar face. No way in hell I'm going to let my opportunity to blow Shit Hand Face up escape." Bakugo replies. Shizuku raises an eyebrow at the blonde, her secretly favorite student of them all. "I'm going too. Senpai." Kirishima says. "My decision won't change." Todoroki says. "M-me too." Uraraka and Momo say together. Shizuku blinks in amusement at the six of them. A look of curiosity and proudness mixed together.

"Well, it looks like there's no point in me trying to persuade all of you to stop… huh?" She says, getting up from her seat. Her back is turned against them, boots clanking against the floor. Deku gulps and the remaining five look at her, determined. "Well then, I guess I'll have to come along as well." Shizuku says, a smile on her face. There is a short moment of silence before everyone scoffs in surprise. "WHAT?!" The yell is loud and clear.

"I can't allow six of my students to walk into the Villains leir unsupervised. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying I'm ok with any of you breaking the law… I'm just merely there to make sure none of my students get hurt. Including Asui." She replies. Bakugo clicks his tongue, seeing through her actions. "You were testing us, huh?" Bakugo says, a look of anger and amusement. Shizuku smiles but she doesn't answer his provocation.

"Then all six of you, get changed into your costumes. If you're that confident and determined about saving Asui, you better start utilizing all the covert training I've thought you since Day 1."

"Uh guys…. I just kind of just thought about this but we don't even have a probable location." Midoriya says, changed into his costume already. The others gasp and blink. "The last time I managed to place a tracer on one of the Nomus but this time… What do we do?!" Momo gasps. Bakugo huffs his anger and barges to the front. "You're all idiots! Didn't anyone think of a plan?!" He shouts. "You're the one who proposed, shouldn't you have a plan?!" Iida yelled. Bakugo scowls in annoyance.

"If I didn't come with the six of you I'd bet you'd all be swimming in the jungle looking for Asui….." Shizuku replies while shaking her head. "All of you sure are determined to save her even when you have no clue, huh?" Kirishima nods, followed by Midoriya. "Well, the bad thing is when Toga attacked me she extracted a good amount of blood from me." She says. "The good thing is she doesn't know I can track the location of my blood even if it's separated from my body." She says. "W-what a weird quirk…." Kirishima says. "I already have a location pinpointed down but there is no guarantee it's where Asui is. They could have moved her to another location or Toga is acting independently. Either way, this is a dangerous recon mission for everyone of us." She continues.

"Gear up, everyone. This is not a simulation battle nor training. This if life or death. You fight to live."

"This is the location. Is everyone ready?" Shizuku asks, a gleam of sweat around her brows. The location she traced back was an old warehouse in the outskirts of Kyoto. The six of the students nod their heads, looking nervous at the dark building. It seemed empty, with no sign of light from the outside; silently Shizuku wondered if the blood was placed in here but with no one inside.

No, Toga will definitely keep it close to her. And if Toga is here, Asui will be too.

"Momo, I need eyes on the inside." Her order is clear and she already creates a pair of night vision binoculars from her skin. "First and second floor clear…" She says as she looks inside. "Wait, there's light coming from the third floor. And… at least three people." It sends shivers done everyone's spine but they know it is impossible to ambush without a fight. Not when they were expecting company. Villains know these students will not sit back when a classmate is taken. It is no different from Bakugo.

"We're going to split into two groups. Momo, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka; You're Team A. The others are Team B with me." Shizuku starts, pulling out a knife from her leather jacket. "Are you sure splitting up is the right choice? Isn't it dangerous?" Momo asks. "This situation is different from Bakugo's kidnapping. That time we had Pro-heroes and police officers on the scene. This time we're alone." Shizuku takes her leather jacket off, the cloth now wrapped around her waist revealing the many scars on her arms.

"The reason why U.A. hasn't published this news is because we suspect there is a mole, a leak from inside U.A." Shocks appears throughout everyone and Bakugo scowls. "A teacher at U.A? Working with Villains? That's impossible." Deku says. "We still have not confirmed the leak. It was apparent since the first training camp that Bakugo's kidnapping had information leaked from our side. It's too dangerous for us to involve the police now… it'll take too much time. I was already planning on coming alone from the start, but it looks like I'll have a couple of extra heroes in training in this operation." Shizuku says.

"If you were planning on coming why didn't you tell us from the start?" Bakugo growls. "Don't be mad. I can't tell my students their teacher plans on breaking the law. And… it was on my supervision that Asui was kidnapped. I'm not going to sit back." Her voice is stricter and colder. Bakugo stares at the older woman, a young hero, a teacher – someone willing to risk everything for a student.

Even her own life.

"Now the reason we're splitting up is because I suspect they already know we're coming. It's a matter of time and who we're going to fight to get Asui out. Bakugo, do you remember how many people were working with Tomura?" Bakugo clicks his tongue. "If we exclude the Nomus, there's the warp guy, Toga, burnt face and a few more." Deku blinks. "Too many. We can't risk fighting that many with Asui in their hands. We need a plan to divide their attention when the time comes." Kirishima nods. "If I guessed correctly… Team B is supposed to fight in the front lines, distracting the villains while Team A covertly rescues Asui and extracts her out. Team B will then escape." Deku says, careful calculation on his face.

"Always the best strategist, Deku." Shizuku replies. "It's a dangerous plan considering I'm not sure if Team A will encounter any strong villains in their way… but in this situation everything is a risk." Shizuku stands. "Bakugo and Deku are front-line fighters. The villains know these two and have their eyes on them. They will be distraction. Kirishima is support with me to be their backup. Todoroki-kun, you're power will be the only thing to protect everyone if you encounter a villain. If engaged in battle, the others have to find Asui at all costs. Iida, you're the voice of reason; you will decide the flow. If it's too dangerous, you do not hesitate to grab everyone and escape. Do you understand?" Her words are fast, a rush of adrenaline on a usual smiling and calm face.

Everyone nods and the plan is set in motion.

"Detroit Smash!" The battle cry is clear, sparks of power overflowing from the young man amongst a battle with Dabi, Burnt Face; and Atsuhiro; The magician. Bakugo scowls, blowing the first Villain he encounters, Dabi towards a wall with a strong explosion. "Midoriya, behind you!" Shizuku's yell is too loud, sending a wave of knives towards the magician villain attacking Deku. She sprints, a leg under the villain to throw him to the other side; a knife in one hand, trying hard to stab him in the eye.

"Out of my way!" Bakugo growls with an explosion, crashing towards them as Shizuku barely escapes the incoming blast. Unfortunately, the magician escapes in time too. Shizuku kneels on one knee, panting heavily. This is a distraction, a race of time – if they stall long enough Team A will be able to extract Asui safely. A risky gamble but the only safe choice on the table of cards. Shizuku looks down to the rubble, there was blood leaking from a cut on her right hand – surely there were at least five blood markings she drew on different parts of the ground now.

If this fight draws on any longer, she will use her quirk no matter the cost.

"I know you. You're the famous 3-A hero who almost killed Kurogiri." Shizuku's eyes widened at Dabi's voice. Midoriya and Bakugo turn to look at her with surprised eyes. "That was long ago when I was a U.A. student." She replies, eyes filled with rage. Dabi smirks, a face of ripped apart flesh and dark stiches. "Kurogiri said you were a good fighter with a dangerous quirk. You almost got him. Unfortunately your friend didn't make it out alive." A flame of rage erupts within the girl, her mouth twitching into a scowl. Bakugo stares, his first time witnessing a facial expression as twisted on the face of his older mentor.

"Pray tell where is Kurogiri himself? I'll make sure to finish the job this time." She threatens, sending a chill down Bakugo and Midoriya's spine. The two stands in front of her, ultimately sure that their powers were far more superior than the older woman. Surely, they hadn't seen everything. "That attitude is what got your precious friend killed." Dabi taunts. She pulls five knives from her leather jacket, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I was ordered to stand down from this investigation years ago. But Tomura keeps taking people away from me…" She said, a glance at Bakugo who had eyes only for the villains in front of them. "All of you are going to get the punishment you deserve!" She yells, the first four knives aiming for Dabi. Dabi expertly dodges all of them, a wall of blue flames deflecting the weapons. Without a second thought, she crouches down and slits her own wrist; the blood overflowing and immediately collecting in her hands like a thick floating ball. She traces it with an index finger, drawing an 'x' into the ground.

The next second, she's behind Dabi, similarly another 'x' written with blood on the ground he was standing now as if she had just teleported. Blood curls from her open wound and it strings into a thick lasso, snapping Dabi's arm with full force with a crack. Bakugo and Midoriya don't even have time to register her movements before Dabi's scream echoes in the air. "You're next, Magician." The magician moves his stick towards her and a swift movement of his magic attacks erupts.

"Bakugo!" Deku yells, realizing the attack from the magician targeting Bakugo but Shizuku teleports again to another 'x' in the near ground; her blood spilling as it turns into a shield. "What a flexible quirk…." Deku whispers but Bakugo only growls. "Don't treat me like a child! I can handle myself!" He shouts, an explosion aimed for the now barely standing Dabi. "You're not going anywhere!" Deku yells, aiming for a punch at the magician. Shizuku breaks her focus to the area far behind them, a compound of rubble and dust until she hears voices in the distance.

"W-we're clear! We have Asui!" Momo's voice shouts from the distance. It's clear that Todoroki is injured, likely a bad fracture on his left arm; Iida's worn out figure another indication that a fight ensued while they weren't looking. "We have to get out of here now!" Uraraka yells, slinging the unconscious frog girl over her shoulders like paper weight, likely from the use of her powers. "Shit, they have the girl!" The magician yells and slips a powerful shield in between the two teams.

"We can't let you mess up our plans." Bakugo yells angrily, another explosion erupting. "I say we finish them off once and for all!" His voice is filled with rage, anger overflowing. Shizuku stares at the two villains and evaluates her options. "Now's not the time for revenge." She whispers to herself and draws another 'x' in the ground with fresh blood; grabbing Bakugo within a second of appearing and then disappearing to grab Deku in both of her arms. "Let go of-" Bakugo is cut off by a fresh burst of blue fire against them; mostly absorbed by Shizuku's blood shield but she bites her lip when she feels the prickle of intense heat against her own flesh. Still she doesn't wait for the pain and teleports to the other side of the Magician's shield; to where the other team awaited.

"Shit, they're escaping!" Dabi yells despite the broken arm and Shizuku sprints for the rest of the team while holding onto the two grown boys in her arms. "Kirishima grab Bakugo!" She yells, the red-head already having his best friend in a deadlock to restrict his movements. She crouches down, using the fresh red blood from her burnt flesh to draw a large 'x' into the ground. "Get around me now!" She yells, the others immediately following until she feels the light disappear around her and the weight of everyone carries on her back.

It takes a solid ten seconds before they're all teleported out to the back of the warehouse; a good distance away from the third floor of the fight. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Bakugo yelled, clutching at Shizuku's shoulder ready to give her a piece of his mind but he stops when he sees the red, scarlet liquid all over her nose and shoulders. "Shizuku Senpai!" Uraraka yells for the older woman, a hand on her shaking shoulders. She coughs, breathing in a hard breath. "I-I'm fine, is everyone here?!" She asks between breaths.

Uraraka nods and turns back to her but she doesn't talk about the injuries. No, not yet. "We're escaping. Get back into the vehicle before they come back out to capture us. We don't have much time." She yells and Bakugo can no longer feel the anger seeping from his fists. Instead, he just feels guilt and pain in his heart for allowing his need to win hurt someone else.


	3. New start

Chapter 3

"How is she?" Shizuku asks despite the blood running from her nostrils, burnt flesh on her shoulders still fresh and dark but she does not ask about her own injuries. "Asui is fine. Unconscious." Aizawa replies, looking up from the unconscious girl of Recovery Girl's clinic. All seven of his precious students; battered and injured… especially his oldest student; Shizuku Omi.

His glare is strict, tired and disappointed, but he doesn't say a word. Instead he glares at his oldest student. "Did you even think about the lives of these students before you went on a suicide mission?" His words are harsh, sharp and meant to hurt. She doesn't move, doesn't speak back; she just throws the bloodied pile of tissues into a bin and kneels in front of her teacher, her colleague, her mentor.

"Shizuku-senpai…" Momo and Uraraka whispers, guilty and shocked at her actions. Deku bites his own lip and clenches his fists. Todoroki is in a corner, barely conscious from his own injuries but still he knows what is going on. Kirishima and Iida clench their fists, a look of guilt on their faces. "Sensei please! Don't blame Shizuku!" Kirishima is the first to defend, obviously the manliest and most willing to take responsibility for his own actions.

"Don't talk back! I'm talking to my oldest student!" Aizawa's yell is loud, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Bakugo scowls, clenching his fists tighter. He knows whatever he says is not going to calm Aizawa down, it's not going to clear Shizuku's name despite the fact that it wasn't her whole idea in the first place. She is a teacher at U.A. first, a hero second; and she broke and risked everything in one night.

"It was my own actions. The students had nothing to do with this. It was my plan from the start." She says, looking straight into those tired, dark eyes of her own teacher. He scans her injuries, obvious red streaks of cuts around her own arms and legs. "You used your quirk. You said you would never use it again after the Pro-Hero Exam…" Aizawa replies with disappointed eyes. "Tonight, I used it not for revenge… but to save my students, please understand." She begs. He doesn't buy it. "How do I know you wouldn't risk everything… the lives of these students… U.A…. all for the revenge of Shinji Sadoharu?" Aizawa replies, a look of darkness gleaming in his eyes. Deku raises an eyebrow, remembering the name somewhere in the dark history of secrets by U.A. He remembers the name, a lost hero. A student who died in the hands of Villains before he could truly become a pro-hero. That student… was he Shizuku Omi's reason to stay behind in U.A.?

"Shinji died in their hands. In Kurogiri's hands.. the hands of Shigaraki Tomura." Her voice does not tremble despite the tears that quietly slip from her pained eyes. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them two years ago. You know that… that's why you pulled strings to allow me to teach at U.A., wasn't it?" She asked. "Thank you, Sensei. For everything you did to protect me. But I wasn't going to sit back and allow them to take another precious person away from me, tonight. Not after Shinji, Not after Bakugo." Her voice is determined, pained; but Bakugo looks away, choosing not to take in that vulnerable side of his teacher.

"It is against the law. You'll lose your teaching license, your hero license for this." Aizawa says, a voice of reason. Everyone is shocked to hear the words from Aizawa's mouth except for Shizuku herself. "I know. I'm prepared." She replies. "Why couldn't you have waited for us to come up with a solution?! Why did you have to risk everything?!" Aizawa yells. She doesn't reply. "You became a Pro-Hero and yet you were consumed with grief and revenge after Shinji died! It took you everything to come back to us and you told me you were even considering Endeavor's agency last month! Why couldn't you wait a little longer?" He asked, as if to beg his own student to not lose this fight. He has seen first hand the struggles of his student, the woman of exceptional power and values; lose herself after the pain of grief of her best friend. Aizawa knows she will never forget the night she lost her friend and neither will he either.

"It was waiting that made me lose Shinji." She breathes in a shaky breath. "You told me to wait for the police that night. He came back to me in a box in six separate parts." Her voice breaks, a sudden indication of the pain in her chest. Aizawa doesn't move, he doesn't avoid her judging eyes. Somewhere deep in her eyes, there is a shred of blame of her best friends' death that she will never get over. "Sensei… I'm not asking you to let me go. I'm accepting responsibility for what I did, for putting the lives of these six students on the line. As a teacher, I have failed. As a hero, I've failed to uphold the law of my occupation." She doesn't falter despite the strain in her voice.

"But as a human, I have saved an innocent life from the League of Villains that took away everything from me. That's all I wanted tonight." She whispers, bowing her head down to the ground.

"She's still locked up?" Uraraka asks, a soft whisper. All the students from 3-A stand outside one of the rooms in the dorm. It was Shizuku's room, now it's a prison – her prison until U.A. hands her over to the police. No one speaks, already knowing the same answers. "Shouldn't we do something? We were the one who wanted to go and save Asui… Shizuku was only trying to take care of us!" Kirishima yells.

"I know, but Aizawa Sensei has already made up his mind." Iida whispers. "No matter what we say he won't listen." Bakugo scowls. If only he was stronger, if only he was faster – he could have settled a score with those villains before it got Shizuku into more trouble. If he was stronger, she wouldn't have the need to let all of them escape. She wouldn't be reprimanded for her actions; she wouldn't risk losing everything like now.

Bakugo bites his lower lip, staring holes at the door. She was always his pillar of support, a friend, a mentor, a teacher. While everyone saw him as a monster, as an explosive bomb; she saw pain and determination. Whenever Aizawa reprimanded Bakugo for all the rude things he did, she would defend him. Aizawa hated it to his bones. He wanted to smack her across the face whenever she showed favouritism for Bakugo. Bakugo didn't want it either… but still she had always taken care of him since the start.

While he was struggling with All Might losing his powers and Deku being stronger; she silently stood by him. He was mad, he was angry; mostly at himself for being so weak. It was ironic really, he was the strongest student in his class, he had the best quirk, he was on top – yet he couldn't be strong enough to get himself out of a kidnapping, he couldn't stop All might from losing. His demise allowed for the rise of more villains and more innocents injured. How could he have been so weak?

He expected the world to not understand his need to fight, his need to be stronger and really none of them did; but she did. She straddled his head in her arms so gently while he was throwing a tantrum in a practice fight at that hard moment in life. He was vulnerable, a moment of weakness, a break from his cold demeanour; yet she accepted all his faults and flaws with no hesitation. She was the closest thing to understanding his feelings of always wanting to be on top.

And now… he could lose her forever.

Everyone was gone by now, choosing to go back to their rooms after the long night. Bakugo was the only one left, alone – waiting for something as if. He didn't know what to do, he was powerless – how could he get her out of this situation anyway? "Nee-san?" A soft whisper from inside the room. It's too soft to hear clearly so Bakugo edges closer to the door, his ear on the frame. Apparently, she seemed to be on the phone with her older brother that he didn't even know about.

"You pulled some strings for me from inside the police again… didn't you?" She asks, her voice soft. "Why would you do that? I deserve whatever it is that will come to me. It is my responsibility. You can't keep using your position as Chief of Police to…." She trails. She nods, closing her eyes. Bakugo blinks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You did everything for me since our parents passed and you swore to become a Police instead of a Hero for me and I….I-I…." Her voice breaks, the second time Bakugo has ever heard a feeling of vulnerability from her tone.

"I…I-I… won't be a hero anymore. I'm so sorry…." She whispers through the phone. "I-I just couldn't stand it anymore. They took Shinji away from me. They almost took Bakugo…. How could I standby and let the chance for them do the same thing to me a third time?!" She whispered, a flicker of rage. Bakugo gulps, clenching his fists. "When they took Bakugo I was so scared. I was so scared for the boy that I couldn't stop fearing that he would come back to me in a box filled with six pieces of him. I-I was so scared…." Bakugo bites his lower lip.

"That boy although how rash and impulsive he is… he's just a young boy wanting to be a hero. People think he's invincible and emotionless… but he's just a boy carrying the weight of the world. He's unknowingly become a victim to these strings of events centred around Villains and he thinks he's the one who caused the Symbol of Peace to crumble. He doesn't say it, but I know he feels guilty." Bakugo's heart trembles, hand shaking. "How could I let those villains do the same to another one of my students….?" She asks. "They don't deserve to be victims when they are supposed to be the next generation of Heroes." She whispers, another tear escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You sacrificed everything for me and now… my teaching and Pro-Hero license will be revoked. I might even have to go to jail. I'm so sorry." Her tears and silent screams seem to go on in the long night; but Bakugo doesn't reach out to her; he can only watch her suffering with a door in between them both.

"What do you mean…. I get to enrol in U.A…." Shizuku asks, a head of flurry question marks and confusion. Aizawa and All Might stand alongside her in the infirmary. "We've considered the actions and decided to come to an agreement with the police." He says. "We've decided to revoke your hero license and your teaching license." All might says. "But… you're allowed to enrol in U.A. as a third-year transfer student as an exception." He continues.

A light shine in Shizuku's eyes until she gapes. "But… After what I did…" She continues. Aizawa sighs, a hand on the blue hair of the girl's head. He roughly ruffles it, remembering when the girl was once a sixteen-year-old starting U.A. as a first year. She was no longer his student, she was no longer a child – but she is still a human in need of second chances. "What you did was against the law. Not only did you put the lives of young students at risk, you put your own life at risk as well." Aizawa's voice is strict and All might sweats at the tone.

"What you did was irresponsible, immature and desperate. Heroes are not expected to have behaved like that. Not from you, Shizuku Omi." He says, Shizuku lowers her head against her teacher. "But… you saved another student from a repeating tragedy. Your heart was in the right place, but your methods wasn't." He yelled. All might blinks in awkward silence.

Why is he such a tsundere…?

"You have only been given this chance to enrol back into U.A. because of the students. They've been protesting about your treatment since last night. Obviously, they believe you do not deserve to be treated as a villain." She blinks in shock. Aizawa thinks back to the words of Katsuki Bakugo, a ruthless, violent student blessed with abnormal power. He came to him with all his pride and begged. He begged for the teacher who lost everything for her students with no shred of shame or embarrassment.

"If U.A. allows such an exceptional hero to be punished for her righteous actions… for her selfless decisions in a time of emergency to save others…. Then U.A. is might as well admitting that they themselves are on the same level as villains."

He had said such a bold statement of threats to defend her…. And unknowingly Katsuki Bakugo had developed as a human yet again. Aizawa silently wondered if his students had been growing at the speed of light all without him noticing. Especially her….

"Sensei… is it really ok for me to go back? I don't want to set a bad example for the other students." She asks. "You are expected to set a good example by accepting responsibility for your actions. Which means working hard to pass the Pro-Hero exam all over again along with the rivals who were once your students." She blinks in shock. "T-that's too much! I'm going to be competing along with them?!" She asks.

Aizawa growls in annoyance and All might laughs. This was the only best possible outcome in a world so cruel for both Heroes and Villains.

"Now I remember why I hated being a student." Shizuku whispered from the empty study room. It was way too late in the night and everyone was already asleep. It had been more than a month since the incident and Shizuku was no longer a Pro-hero nor a teacher, instead she was turned back into a student with exams to face. Although she was glad for the best outcome in a situation like this, she was not prepared for the fact that she had to face the Provisional Hero exams first before she could enrol back into U.A….and the written exams waiting for her.

She grumbled into her textbook, slamming her forehead into the many thick textbooks as she growled loudly at herself. "STOP GROWLING! ITS FUCKING ANNOYING!" A yell shocks her from her seat and she stumbles over the chair she was sitting on. She hits the floor but stares at the source of the voice. "B-Bakugo-kun…." She asks, looking at the angry and dishevelled blonde boy. Her student…. No more.

"You woke me up from my sleep, Scar Face!" He yelled, a vein popping from his forehead. If Shizuku remembered correctly his room was on the third floor and she hardly imagined her voice could have travelled all the way up…. "THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO STUDY?!" He yells, a look of exasperation on his face. Shizuku blinks, confused. "What's wrong with going into the Year 3 Textbooks?" She asks. "Obviously the written exam will combine all of year 1 and year 2 materials! You shouldn't even be using the year 3 textbooks!" He yells and Shizuku gulps.

"Why are you so dumb! Do you want to fail and go back to Year 1 again?!" He yells, hands on the collar of her baggy t shirt. "N-no!" She yells, scared of the sudden angry Bakugo boy in front of her. "Then, get studying! I can't even go back to sleep so you're going to have to pass with flying colours or else I'm going to blow your eyeballs off your face." Shizuku gulps, suddenly reminded of their exchanged roles as teachers and students. "Y-yes sir!" She yells, Bakugo snatching a ruler from the table and smacking the textbook in front of her with explosive force.

Shizuku Omi is no longer a teacher or a full-fledged hero; rather she is now a member of Class 3-A at U.A.; a hero in training… for the second time in her life. "Bakugo-kun! I got you Mapo Tofu! Teach me how to do Algebra!" Shizuku shouts from the door dressed in the classic uniform of the students. It is a short miniskirt and a white collared shirt, with a matching tie to complete the ensemble of every hero in training. Even if stripped of her hero license, she still seems to be a happy person wreaking havoc for Katsuki Bakugo. "Ehh… Bakugo is getting a home cooked meal by Shizuku Senpai? That's unfair. What does that explosive nuthead have that I don't?" Minoru asks, darkness looming over his face. Iida grabs the short boy's face and shoves it away from the explosive Bakugo's ears.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TEACH YOU! DIE, YOU ANNOYING SCAR FACE!" Bakugo yells. Shizuku smiles and wraps her arms around Bakugo's neck. "Eh, you can't do that to me! If I fail this test, I won't be a hero, which means I'll just drag you down along with me for the rest of my life!" She says, proud to her bones with a smile. The class sweats at her newfound life goal of forcing Bakugo to be her personal teacher.

How did she even become a teacher in the first place….

"HAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT!" He yells, hands around the collar of her shirt again. She laughs, setting down the bento on his table. When recess hits, he prepares the materials on his desk to force her into studying. Kirishima gapes, Bakugo was actually doing something for someone else.

"So,… I multiply by X here?" She asks. Bakugo growls, nods and screams a few times before she can actually understand some of the formulas. Most of the class has left the classroom for recess, leaving the two to their own devices beside the bright windows of the classroom. Bakugo silently stares at the older woman, now reduced to his own classmate with no physical difference between them. It felt weird; it felt different without the titles she held which were now gone. Even stripped away from her dark combat costume, she is now just an ordinary student aiming for the same goal as him – a Pro Hero. The usual uniform is a refreshing look on her, showing her glorified scars of battles and bruises all around her bare skin but she doesn't seem to bother much. Bakugo thought that scars were something worth showing off and he didn't understand why she would choose to hide them all those years.

"Hm… do I use the formula here, Bakugo-kun?" She asks, looking up from her textbook to meet his red eyes. She doesn't flinch at his heated stare, he doesn't turn his gaze away either. Somehow, there is peace in those short moments he shares with her and he holds those memories deep into his chest, hoping that they would never disappear. But still, all good things come to an end just as time slips away from our fingertips.


	4. Push & Pull

Chapter 4

You always realize time passes too fast when spring comes. It is a season of change for the better, cold winter melting away for sunshine and flowers. To Bakugo, it is a season of his dreams. The air is still chilly as he wraps the large coat around his body, stepping into the quiet bar on the second floor.

"Ah! Bakugo! You really did come!" Kirishima yells, a head of red hair amongst the sea of now Hero Graduates. Bakugo scowls, hoping that there wouldn't have been that many people to come to the 3-A graduate Farewell Party. He wouldn't have come to such a meaningless party if it wasn't for…

"AH! BAKUGO-KUN!" A yell and then she was around him, a pair of arms around his large neck. Shizuku's hands are cold and she's wearing too little layers of clothing for the start of spring in Bakugo's opinion. She has a sweater and leggings on but still, he cannot shake the feeling of predator's eyes all over the older woman. "GET OFF ME WOMAN!" He yells, trying to pull her incredible strength away from his neck. "Tch." Minoru clicks his tongue, snapping his chopsticks in half.

"I say we drug Bakugo tonight. He's seriously an eyesore for my Goddess Shizuku Senpai!" Minoru yells, pulling balls of purple off his scalp. "What are you saying, Minoru…. Bakugo will kill you before you even have the chance." Iida says, shaking his head. Still, there is a wave of envy directed at the explosive hero as everyone obviously knows Shizuku is always close to him. "Bakugo! Drink!" Shizuku says, pouring a glass over to the blonde haired boy with a sheepish smile. Bakugo can tell her face is flushed and obviously, she had been drinking more than a few cups before he arrived.

Jeez, this woman can't ever stop making me worry.

"STOP DRINKING ALREADY! YOU'RE THE OLDEST HERE AND CAN'T EVEN HOLD YOUR OWN DRINK!" Bakugo yells, snatching the glass from her before she can even sip. "Eh…. I'm perfectly sober! Do you know how long it's been since I last drank?? Do you know how hard it was to act as a student with all of you when I was obviously an adult?!" She yells, getting a little angry herself. Bakugo growls.

"Who gave her the drink?!" He yells, turning to look at everyone else at the Graduate Party of 3-A. "Overprotective Bakugo." Kirishima whispers, nudging an elbow at Kaminari. Deku sweats and tries to calm down Bakugo. "Kacchan… Shizuku-senpai was the one who wanted to drink. No one forced her." Deku says and everyone sighs. "Someone get Deku out of Bakugo's range before he explodes." Jiro says. Ashido curls an arm over Kirishima's broad shoulders, her pink hair blocking his view. "Awh come on, I wanna see some drama." Ashido says but Kirishima frowns. "Mina, please don't stir more drama up for Bakugo." The red hair says.

Ashido smiles as she points to Kaminari. "Ah! Kaminari! You're the one who made Shizuku drink weren't you?!" She yells, loud enough to be heard by the two boys. Bakugo scowls, a glare directed at Kaminari while the yellow haired boy only sweats with a confused look. "W-what…." He asks. "Mina!" Kirishima warns but she grins happily. "Kyoka-chan. What are you going to do?! Kaminari is fighting for another woman against Bakugo!" Mina whispers into Jiro's earphones. The short haired girl only sighs.

"Mina, you're the one stirring the drama. Plus, it'll be fun to see Kaminari vs. Bakugo in a fight." Jiro says with a smile. Mino frowns in disappointment. "Oi, Kaminari. You're the one who got me into this mess, huh?" Bakugo threatens, pointing at the ball of Shizuku Omi stuck to Bakugo's ankle like a leech. Kaminari pales. "I swear to god I did not!" He yells, pulses of electricity around his body from the shock.

"All right 3-A! In our last battle as U.A. students; it is time to place your bets! Who will win in this ruthless, animal fight of Explosive Murder King AKA balls of grenades VS Stun Gun Hero 'ChargeBolt' AKA short circuit idiot face! Now, who do you think will win? Winner takes all!" Mina yells through a glass bottle. The entire class lights up, all yelling the names of the two who they think will win.

"Obviously it's Bakugo!" Kirishima yells. "Don't be such a loyal dog, Kirishima! Kaminari's a hero too now!" Jiro says. "Uh… can't we just tell them to not fight?" Deku asks. "NO!" Mina yells. "I vote Kaminari!" Uraraka says. "Young Bakugo is the top of the hierarchy. I doubt he will lose." Iida says and Todoroki nods. "But… with Senpai as a liability for Bakugo, Kaminari has a good chance of winning." Yaoyarozu says, watching as the older woman is cuddled up into a ball next to Bakugo's leg.

"I hope you brought your phone charger, Kaminari. You're going to need it after I blow you into pieces." Bakugo yells, a scary smile on his lips as he smacks his explosive fists together. "S-save me!" Kaminari yells, scooting to hide behind Kirishima, the red-hair which was now hardened steel. "Oi… calm down, Bakugo." The boy warns. It's no use, Bakugo is already itching for a fight despite all of them now graduating from U.A. and ready to be part of the hero society. He will enjoy his last night before turning into a full-fledged hero at least.

"BAR FIGHT!" Mina yells, yelling and whistling as she cheers for Kaminari with Tsuyu-chan next to her. "Mina…" Tsuyu sighs as her friend's tendency to stir up trouble. "Ready for your death, Kaminari?!" Bakugo yells, throwing an explosion to the wall nearest to Denki. The yellow-haired boy shrieks in fear. "Ring in the bets! Tonight, one hero will walk away a dead piece of meat while one will walk away a rich hero!" Mina yells.

All eyes travel to the two grown men, no longer in their first years but now full-fledged nineteen-year-olds with powerful quirks on the road to Heroes. Secretly, everyone is excited to see a fight ensue on the last night of their high school lives before everyone takes a different path. They will no longer be staying together under one roof, no longer petty fights nor all-out-battle practices; they will all be on their own paths to becoming their own… heroes.

Kaminari holds his hand out, smirking as he readies a battle cry of his own. "fifteen million volts!" He yells, sending a shiver of electric current towards Bakugo who barely manages to dodge. "You're going to regret that!" He yells, excited for a battle. The two fight for a good ten minutes, equal rivals and opponents before Deku gets caught up in the fight, along with Kirishima, then Iida and then everyone else in the room.

The entire class is in shambles, a blur of bruises and broken walls when finally they are tired and lays on the tatami floor. Todoroki is the first to look at Bakugo, who scowls deadly. "I'm going to miss all of you." Deku says and everyone turns to look at him. "We'll forever be 3-A." Iida says, a smile on his bruised face. "We'll always fight and laugh till the end of our days." Kirishima says. "Don't make it sound like we're all going to die tomorrow, idiot!" Bakugo yells. Shizuku laughs, a ripple of laughter as everyone else follows to laugh at the red-head.

It is 3-A last happy memory together before Kirishima's words do come true in the cruelest way possible.

"Shizuku-chan, beat up Bakugo if he tries anything perverted!" Kaminari says, holding his arm out for Jiro to take. Bakugo scowls, turning his head back as he sends a deadly glare towards the yellow-haired boy. "Hah! You want a rematch?!" Bakugo yells, fully intent on sending the boy to his knees crying. Jiro laughs and shakes his head. "Kaminari, Bakugo's a man of his word! He wouldn't do anything to poor drunk Shizuku-Senpai." Kirishima says, a hand intertwined with Ashido. Ashido smirks, making sure to record everything on Snapchat so she can embarrass Bakugo with in the future.

"How are you so sure… Kirishima. Bakugo is a man. Even a man as manly as you is holding Ashido's hand." Kaminari replies, shaking his head. "This is different! I love Ashido! Bakugo doesn't have a romantic bone in his body!" Ashido and Jiro laugh, immediately stopping when Bakugo sends them a glare. "Well guys, I'm going to walk Uraraka-san to the station! Todoroki, are you going to send Yaoyarozu home?" Deku asks. Todoroki nods, a face of total calmness as he lets Momo take his left hand, warmth emitting from his fingers to calm her nerves. Ashido laughs, noting Momo's nervous face.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO DRAG BAKUGO FOR SECOND ROUNDS!" Shizuku yells, a hand on Bakugo's arm as she forcefully drags him away from the crowd. Bakugo yells in protest, furious but the rest of the crowd laugh in delight as Mina zooms in on them on her phone.

"Where are you going? T-this is not the bar." Shizuku stutters, a face of flushed red as she raises an eyebrow at the taller blonde boy. "We're going to the station. You're drunk as hell." Bakugo yells. Shizuku whines and loops an arm around the strong, toned muscles of Bakugo. "Eh, you promised we'd go for second rounds." She whines. "Like hell I did! You should be glad I came! Knowing the boys of our class they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of you in this state!" Bakugo yelled, drilling an elbow into her arm. "Eh! That means you care about me!" She smiles, scooting closer for warmth.

"LIKE HELL I DO." He yells, noticing the hair brushing against his neck as she snuggles against him for warmth. He remembers that with her quirk, she gets anemia and drunk easily. It also meant that she couldn't handle cold situations too well. "Awh, C'mon! Of course, you care about me, Bakugo! You're just too much of a tsundere to admit it!" She says, nudging closer again. Bakugo feels the brush of her bare skin against his arms and he scowls. "Stupid woman! Why aren't you wearing a coat!" He yells at her. "I forgot." She replies, twirling around the sidewalk as she faces him.

"That's it! We're sending you back home!" He says, holding her hand in his large ones to drag her towards the entrance of the tunnel; the closest path to the station. "Eh… But I don't want to go home!" She whines. "Yes, you are! Such an annoying woman!" He yells. She doesn't budge, choosing to steady her feet deep into the pavement and force the weight of her body backward, away from Bakugo. Bakugo sometimes forgets that this is a Pro-hero who was once his teacher, a strong woman who doesn't back down from a fight – even as petty as this one.

"What's wrong with you?!" Bakugo yells, realizing how stubborn she is. She usually isn't like this, isn't that careless to drink that much nor lose herself like that. Bakugo realizes it was a good thing he came along after all. "I-I… don't want to go…." She whispers, her head turned to the road below her sneakers. Bakugo scowls, a face of anger. "Why can't you go home?!" He yells. He knows she is not the type to cause trouble for others. She may be annoying and reckless, but she is an independent woman who does not rely on others unless necessary. She is unlike the girls he met who stick to him annoyingly, extorting him for money, fame or something more. She is strong and fights for what she wants fair and square. "I-I don't want to go… not tonight." She whispers, her face flushed. Bakugo raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you so stubborn? You're drunk." He says. "B-because… tonight is our last night." She whispers. Bakugo turns his head, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks. "After tonight, we'll no longer be classmates. We'll no longer have a reason to meet each other every day anymore…. It won't be the same." She says, eyes darting towards his hard, cold red ones. Bakugo doesn't speak, he only chooses to assess the now flushed girl in front of him – either from embarrassment or the alcohol, he cannot tell.

"After tonight… we'll be walking our separate ways. Why do you think I was drinking so much. I'm not prepared for us to walk our separate paths." She whispers, shaking hands amidst the cold air. "We were prepared to walk different paths from the start." Bakugo replies. A reminder of the harsh reality they live in; he knows they are both heroes who cannot sugar coat their way into happy endings like a fairy-tale. "I know. Still, I can't stand the fact we'll no longer be friends. You'll be busy with your life and I'll be with mine. Things won't be the same anymore." She says.

Bakugo stares, something deep in his eyes as he stares at the girl in front of him. He was different now, time had changed him, she had changed him – he too had realized that after tonight, things would not be the same for them both. Not just them, but for all of 3-A. "It's selfish of me to feel this way… I know. I'm sorry for always being like this." She whispers, wiping away at a tear as she gathers her courage to walk. She walks past him, hoping to lead the way back to the station but an arm catches her hand, stopping her in her feet.

"You're not selfish." He says, warm hands brushing against cold fingers. Shizuku blinks blurrily, not sure what he said. He inches closer to her, wrapping his arms around her frail body. Suddenly, he's reminded of the time he was back in her arms, crying his eyes out – his first vulnerability in front of her. Somehow, she feels smaller in his arms now that so much time has passed. "Bakugo…." She whispers, her soft hair brushing against his cheeks. "I'll miss you." She whispers in his ear, her breath sending shivers towards Bakugo's sensitive ears. He embraces her closer, trying to remember the warmth of her body and her beating heartbeat. "I'll miss you too." He whispers, resting his chin on her head.

It has been a year since the graduation ceremony of 3-A for U.A. Everyone has been busy leading the lives they envisioned since they were young, to be on the road of becoming a pro-hero. Midoriya Izuku is now working with Gran Torino, his old internship teacher and currently works as his sidekick. All might is supervising his missions as well. Uraraka has been promoted to work alongside with Gun Head, utilizing her skills to fight alongside him in battle. Slowly, she has started to earn money and live the life she always wanted for her parents.

Kirishima is now Red Riot, a growing sidekick in the hero of communities to a well-known hero. Kaminari is also a sidekick, this time it surprises everyone that he is partnered with Mt. Lady, to the fury of Minoru. Bakugo who graduated the top student in his class and year, as expected; is working towards his lifelong purpose and goal, now a sidekick to none other then………

Orca, the top ten heroes in the book and the fake villain in his first provisional hero exam. Bakugo is slowly approaching the goal he wanted, making sure to never stay behind Deku's progress in their paths to becoming Pro-heroes. Still, even if time has passed and everyone has their own lives now… Bakugo is still not given the luxury of peace and quiet he so desperately wants. "Oi, Bakugo; are you going to finish your pizza?" Kirishima asks as they sit at a food stall. Bakugo scowls and snatches the pizza away from the red-head. "Of course I am, you rude buffoon." Kirishima smiles and elbows Kaminari. Kaminari sighs and looms over his glass of orange juice quietly.

"Oh, Denki. Have you heard anything from Sero?" Kirishima asks. Denki furrows his eyebrows and sighs. "Heard what? The sound of my heart breaking into pieces?" He asks. Bakugo scowls while Kirishima raises an eyebrow. "No, I meant if you have any news on the investigation with the recent villain attacks lately. Since I heard Endeavor is now working with the police on all top villain related cases, I thought Todoroki would have mentioned something to Yaomomo." Kirishima says.

"Half Bastard? What's so interesting about the cases that he'd say anything about it?" Bakugo raises an eyebrow. He knew the half-cold, half-hot boy was now working closely with his father in the agency. "I heard a senior of mine at the agency say there was a recent villain attack which seemed to be different from the league of villains. It was particularly bad, a lot of civilians and heroes died." Kirishima answers. "The Hiroshima incident? That was a villain attack? The news said it was a road accident." Bakugo answers. "My senior says his contacts in Endeavor's agency thinks it was made to look like an accident. They say there was a hidden message among some of the bodies. Wouldn't say what it said though." Bakugo growled.

"So the media are going to keep it under the rug huh? Always cowards." Bakugo growls. "Denki, you should ask Yaomomo if she knows anything! You work with her in Mt. Lady's agency right?" Denki only sighs and scowls. "Why are you so quiet today, Denki?" Kirishima asks.

The yellow-haired boy furrows his brows and sighs. "I-I think Jiro wants to break up with me!" He says. "Well, finally. I've been waiting to cash in on that bet." Bakugo says, eating his pizza. Kirishima elbows his thigh and shakes his head. "Denki, what are you talking about? Jiro loves you! Mina tells me that all the time." Kirishima says.

"I don't know… she just seems distant lately. I mean she is capable and really progressing up the ladder at work. She's going to be Pro-hero soon I know… I just feel like things aren't the same as high school anymore." Denki says, slurping his cola. "Well, move on. Find a better bitch." Bakugo replies. Kirishima scowls and hits him with a hardened fist. "C'mon, you're jumping to conclusions, Denki." The boy sighs and casually look at his other two friends.

"What about you guys? Any exciting news?" Kaminari asks. "No, not particularly. Bakugo here is still very much single and not ready to mingle though." Bakugo growls. "Seriously, Baku-bro. How long are you gonna wait to pull a move with Shizu-Chan? She's going to want to get married soon and you won't even start something with her?" Denki asks. Bakugo growls, snatching Denki's pizza.

"It's none of your business!" Bakugo yells. "I heard she's been participating in secret missions with Endeavor, joint investigations with the police. Most of them Top-secret, even Todoroki won't mention details." Kirishima says. Bakugo blinks at the news.

No wonder she's been so busy. Does this mean she knows something about the Hiroshima Villain incident?

It was obvious that everything had ended before it could even start for the both of them. Bakugo was not oblivious to the concern he had for the woman…. But time got in the way and slowly they drifted apart. The fears they shared on their night of the farewell party had truly became true. She was on her way to be a hero again and Bakugo was too focused on building his career; none could afford to have any distractions now.

Distractions.

"Bakugo, haven't you heard anything from her lately? I mean Shizu-Chan was closest to you." Kirishima asks. "HAR? Why do I have to speak to her? We're both busy heroes in this line of work." Bakugo replies.

Poor child. They've lost contact, haven't they….?

Kirishima and Kaminari silently shake their heads. "How're things going on at your agency, Denki?" The talks exchanged by the both of them focus on their respective agencies at the work they do such as patrols, combat guidance to interns and occasionally saving civilians. Bakugo doesn't listen much to what they, too focused on his own thoughts until his phone buzzes in his pocket.

Scar Face – new message

Are you free now?

He is surprised by the sudden appearance of her name despite the fact that both of them had not been talking for months; too lost in their own times. Bakugo hesitates for a second, trying to figure out what he should say. It feels weird, awkward… to be texting her after so much time and the distance between them.

What do you want

His reply is instant despite the initial hesitation. He waits, patiently for his phone to buzz again… but it doesn't even after the few minutes. He growls, furious. Just what exactly is this girl trying to play at?

Scar Face – Incoming Call

He snatches his phone despite the initial anger in his chest and walks out of the restaurant, making sure that none of his friends could hear his phone call. When he is in the clear, he picks up. "WHAT DO Y-" He yells but stops halfway when he hears something different in her voice. "K-Katsuki…?" She hesitates, her voice is a whisper and a stutter. He raises an eyebrow, unsure of the sudden tone. He only remembers her voice so vulnerable twice; when she was talking about the death of her best friend and her phone call with her brother when she lost her license. It terrifies Bakugo, to hear the vulnerability in her voice for a third time.

"Where are you?" His voice is gentler than usual, a rare sign of concern. She doesn't answer immediately, instead, trying to steady her breaths amidst the loud background noises. "H-Hospital Yokohama…" She replies, still hesitant. Bakugo breaths in a sigh, trying to assess the situation. "Are you alone?" He asks. She waits, hearing shuffling in the background and screams or shouts. "Y-yes." She replies. "Wait for me." His reply is instantaneous, hanging up before he can hear another response.

"Bakugo! What's wrong?" Kirishima asks as he steps out of the door. Bakugo is already calling for a cab from the sidewalk, a face of quiet rage. "Bakugo?" He doesn't respond, his mind is too occupied with thoughts of her and the possible situations that could have occurred.

She knew what it meant to be the in this line of work. To be a Hero, a symbol of justice. She knew it meant long hours of practice, training, endurance. She knew it also meant witnessing death first hand. "How many more casualties?" She asked, a hand covering her bleeding forehead. She had been in this line of work for a year now if she included her work with U.A. she was already a veteran in this field. Still, she can never truly shake the fear of death no matter how many times she has faced it.

"There's at least thirty injured or unconscious. Another fifteen proclaimed dead or missing." One of the heroes she was working with replied. "Is Endeavor still at the scene?" She asked, transporting the remaining injured victims towards the entrance of the Hospital. "He's fighting against the Villain. I'll stay with the victims here and help the nurses for first-aid medical treatment. You should go back to Endeavor and rescue anyone else." Shizuku nods, already sprinting off from the entrance.

Don't panic. Don't freeze. Endeavor will take care of the Villain, your job is to take care of the victims.

She replays the words in her mind as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She doesn't stop running even if her legs are sore, she doesn't stop to look at her own battered and bruised reflection in the broken glass shards. No, she is a Hero and she cannot afford to make any mistakes. "Endeavor!" She yells, slinging a blood lasso towards a tall tree branch as she sees the blazing hero fighting against the terrifying Villain, a monster with eight arms and a blank face. "Blood Ant, your priority is to rescue the victims. I think there's still-" Endeavor's words are cut off when a thick arm slices against his flame-covered body. She screams, hands in the air to block whatever was coming but a wall of fire erupts in front of her.

"GO!" He yells and Shizuku doesn't talk back. She knows to never disobey her mentor in a battle. She knows he can take care of himself and backup would arrive soon enough. Still, she had to complete her job. She sprints for the other direction, her blood lasso curling and swinging on tree vines as she swings herself across the terrain. She had to find the remaining victims quick. "S-save me." A voice from behind her, a child. She runs to the source, finding a body under the collapsed building.

Someone is alive.

"Can you hear me?!" She yells. There's barely a whisper and she squints her eyes together to get a better look under the collapsed rubble. A barely conscious child was under there, crying and alone. "Give me your hand!" Shizuku screams, extending her hand out under the rubble. She extends it far, forcing her blood to seep from the open wound to allow a thick rope to form. "Take it!" She yells. The child opens one eye, looking at the hero's face. The child tries to extend out to her blood lasso, but it has barely any strength left and soon…

"Blood Ant! The building!" She can hear a scream, the voice most likely her senior at the agency. "Take it!" She screams again. Her voice is hoarse, and she uses all her strength and focuses to hold the blood lasso using her quirk. "Take it!" She yells and she can feel the weight of the building moving, collapsing; soon they would be squished in a few seconds. "HURRY!" She yells, sweat forming on her bloodied forehead and the child's fingers hold onto her own and she gasps. She pulls, trying to put all her strength into it but…

"Blood ant!" Her senior's voice rings loudly in her ears as the building collapses and she's pulled away by the hero. "No…." She whispers when she feels the building crumble down to bits and the rubble hits her outstretched hand, crushing her bones. She screams, not for her own pain but the child in front of her eyes. The child she was so close to saving. "No!" She screams and yells, crawling to the rubble but her senior snatches her neck and pulls her back.

"Blood Ant! You can't save the child! Stop!" She hears the yell, the anger, the order; but she cannot follow. She cannot turn away from the child in need. Under the rubble, there is a child who was breathing and yet she couldn't save him in time. She couldn't save the other fifteen dead people either. Their families will never see them ever again; like how she never saw Shinji again.

Shinji.

She screams amidst the burning flames of ashes and smoke.

Endeavor and her other seniors have already controlled the scene and are back at the Hospital, making sure all victims are properly treated. "Red Ant." Endeavor's voice calls out to her from the corner, his body massive and flames erupting. She can tell he sustained injuries of his own as well in this operation, but she cannot avert her eyes away from the white cloths in the corner of the room.

Corpses that will never come back.

"We're done for the day. Get some rest. I expect to hear an explanation tomorrow for your actions today." His voice is strict and unforgiving, as expected of someone who was now #1 hero. "Yes." Her whisper is clearly heard by him as he heads to the exit. She knows she was out of control, she was wasting precious time by staying there to save an obviously impossible situation. She should have prioritized that time to save the other casualties instead of focusing on one person.

But she couldn't.

She stares at the badly bruised purple and blue fingers on her right hand. Bones are all fractured and she could barely reset the structure. She didn't have the heart to walk into the infirmary to get it looked when there were grieving families she couldn't look in their eyes. Not when she had failed, not when she couldn't save their loved ones.

Shizuku feels the panic in her chest rise again, anxiety, silent pain; the adrenaline is passing, and she can start to feel the immense pain in her fingers and many open wounds across her body. She sprints to the back stairs, leaning against the metal door as she pants. She tries to calm herself down from the confusion, she tries to hold in the tears; but she can't. There are too many images of blood and broken bones that are still fresh in her mind.

She gasps for air, deepening her nails into her own throat to stop her hysteric anxiety attacks. She breathes again, pulling her thoughts together. She was still in costume, still on duty; she can't break down. No, not now. She closes her eyes and puts her hands to her ears, forcing the ringing in her head to go away. She doesn't know how much time passes, how many minutes had it been since she bit her own lips till it bled no more or how deep her nails had sunken into the skin of her neck. She only remembers pain and grief and her own incompetence as a hero. Her eyes only flutter open when she feels something on her shoulders, a familiar weight she missed so much.

She hadn't heard any signs of footsteps or the ringing of her cell phone; too immersed in her own panic attack to even notice either. She looks up from blurry, blood-shot eyes to rage-filled red orbs. "What happened?" A head of blonde hair asks, growling as he stares at her bloodied state and half burnt costume of a hero. She doesn't respond. "What happened?!" He growls again, hands clutched deeply into her bruised shoulders. She didn't wince at the pain.

She only looks up at those angry, pained eyes she had missed so much. There is no hesitation unlike the moments before when they were still simple high school students at U.A.; now, she does not wait nor fear what is to come. No, not at this time of vulnerability. She clenches his black t-shirt and buries her face into it, sobbing almost immediately. Bakugo flinches, not at the sudden movement but her bloodied hand and bruises.

"Shizuku." He calls out, a hand on her head but she only cries in response. She lets out a pained cry and a muffled sob but Bakugo can only close his eyes and hold her frail body closer to his own chest, hoping it would ease her pain. "I-it's all my fault." She sobs again, her yells muffled in the material of his T-shirt. Bakugo calmly strokes her dusty hair and tries to hush her. She muffles something again but Bakugo cannot make out her words anymore. He knows his T-shirt is now a wet and dirty mess, but he couldn't care less about it, not when she was incredibly hurt and vulnerable.

The most vulnerable he had ever seen.

Even when she was stripped of her hero license or almost risked going to prison; she did not fear. She did not fear risking everything to infiltrate a villain's hideout for a student. She did not fear for her own life or her own injuries. She had only feared for others; her lost best friend, her students, her brother who sacrificed everything to take care of her… him.

"I was so scared Bakugo would come back to me in six different parts like Shinji. I was so scared for that boy."

She had always cried for other people but herself. Even now, she was crying for the lives of those lost in a meaningless war.

It feels like a lifetime when her eyes open. There's an immense headache and the soreness of new and old bruises combined hits her when she is no longer allowed the luxury of sleep. Shizuku stirs, sitting up against the wall as she stares at her own bandaged body in an unknown bed. She blinks, throat immensely dry and tries to remember where exactly she was. Her head is hazy and she can tell she's having anemia again as her head clouds up the moment she gets up. Still, she persists to lean against the wall as she heads for the bedroom door.

She doesn't remember much until the door opens and she meets angry red eyes in the living room. It takes her a moment to register but she shakily drags her feet to the door frame. "You shouldn't be up." He yells, already sprinting towards her with an angry expression. "B-bakugo-kun…?" She asks, still hazy. She tries to remember why she's at his house, but a sharp pang of pain hits her head and she feels her head go blank all of a sudden. She blinks and there's a pair of strong, toned arms around her waist, preventing her from hitting against the floor head first. "I told you not to move! Do you want me to get a heart attack?!" He yells, grabbing her shoulders and carried her onto the nearest couch.

She shakes her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ugh…." She whispers in a hoarse voice. "You're still out of it. You lost a lot of blood and you're on six different kinds of medication." He yells, pushing a glass of water into her shaky bandaged hands. "A cast…?" She asks, staring at her own right hand as the left shakily holds the glass of water to her mouth.

Bakugo scoots next to her and holds the glass for her, tilting her head to one side as she allows the water to drip into her dry mouth. Bakugo can tell she's still drugged from the medication as her eyes are droopy and she hasn't said anything more than a few words. "C-can't feel my arms or legs…" She stutters, a head resting on Bakugo's shoulder as she closes her eyes.

"It's because of the medication, idiot. This is what you deserve for being so damn reckless. Seriously, you could have killed yourself from blood loss." He scolds but she doesn't register the words clearly. "Em….warm." She stutters, inching closer towards Bakugo as she holds one of his hands for warmth. Bakugo scowls, watching in silence as the older woman slowly closes her eyes again. When her breathing is back to normal he reaches a hand out to check her temperature on the forehead. Next, he uses the same hand to check his own.

"Now I don't know which one of us is having the fever…" He whispers, cheeks slightly flushed as he presses back into her bandaged palms.


End file.
